


Pierwsze pięć kroków do orgazmu wspomaganego prostatą

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel
Genre: F4 z filmu Fant4stic (2015), Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Pre-SpideyTorch, Spider-Man z filmów Webba (TASM), sceny po napisach nie miały miejsca, tagi będą przybywać w miarę pisania fika, wspomniany trójkąt Ben/Reed/Sue, zgodny z Deadpool 2 Super Duper Cut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Cable został w teraźniejszości, aby naprawić przyszłość dla swojej żony i córki. W międzyczasie Deadpool nie wychodzi mu z głowy, trochę rozpraszając, a trochę dotrzymując towarzystwa. Wade naprawdę przypomina mu o jego żonie, więc jak Cable miał się nie zakochać? I co może zrobić, aby umilić sobie trochę pobyt w tym okresie, w którym utknął? Poczekać, aż Wade zdecyduje, że jednak będzie chciał się umawiać i to z kimś innym niż metalowym Rosjaninem, za którym lata jakby miał cieczkę. Cable wcale nie jest zazdrosny.





	1. Najtrudniejszy pierwszy krok

**Author's Note:**

> Super Duper Cut zmienił trochę niektóre wydarzenia, więc jeśli nie chce się wam oglądać tej wersji, to w notatkach na końcu fika wypisałam zmiany, które jego dotyczą. 
> 
> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.

Aby przygotować dla swojej rodziny świat, który byłby o niebo lepszy niż ten, z którego zrezygnował, Nate postanowił dać sobie parę dni odpoczynku od wysiłku fizycznego, aby zebrać jak najwięcej szczegółowych informacji o tym okresie, w którym utknął. I tak nie miał nic innego do roboty, więc mógł zacząć od razu.

A przynajmniej miał taki zamiar, jednak co chwilę się rozpraszał. Już trzeci dzień nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak szybko podjął decyzję o ratowaniu tyłka Wilsona, jak niewiele wystarczyło, aby zaprzepaścił jedyną możliwość powrotu do przyszłości. Do rodziny. Do Hope.

Zerknął w stronę pluszowego misia, który siedział krzywo na szafce nocnej. Nadal był czysty i bez śladów spalenizny. Za każdym razem, kiedy go widział, Nate oddychał z ulgą. Miał pewność, że Russell nie zejdzie z powrotem na złą drogę, czego już w szkole Xaviera dopilnują, gdyby młody zaczął zapominać o tym, co Wilson dla niego zrobił i co mu powiedział.

Znowu ten Wilson. Nate zamknął powieki i potarł je palcami, jakby chciał odgonić ból głowy. Westchnął po raz kolejny, tym razem z frustracji. Odłączył swoje ramię od skradzionego laptopa i zaczął zbierać mniejszą broń, aby móc wyjść na spacer i spróbować zrobić cokolwiek – coś, dzięki czemu nie będzie myśleć o tym przerośniętym, czerwonym dildo, któremu gęba się nie zamykała i który bez przerwy pierdolił głupoty.

Założył na siebie bluzkę z długim rękawem, bo skoro miał zostać w tym okresie, to lepiej, aby nie chwalił się tym, że techno-organiczny wirus z przyszłości pożera mu ciało. Ledwo co wyszedł na główną ulicę, kiedy wręcz znikąd pojawiła się przed nim Domino, powodując, że Nate musiał zrobić krok w bok, lądując stopą prosto w dziurze w chodniku, co zachwiało jego równowagę.

— Łoł, ostrożnie, jeszcze na kogoś wpadniesz — powiedziała Domino na przywitanie i złapała go za ramię, nie pozwalając, aby upadł.

— Dzięki — burknął, stając prosto i zerkając nad nią. — Jak mnie znalazłaś?

Domino wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie szukałam cię. Wyszłam na spacer, bo zwyczajnie nie miałam co robić, a moje nogi same mnie tu przyprowadziły. — Wzięła się pod boki i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. — Wyglądasz lepiej. Na wypoczętego. I nie ma mordu w twoich oczach. Bez tego ci o wiele bardziej do twarzy.

Nate uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu, ale skupił się na pierwszej części jej wypowiedzi:

— Nie masz co robić ogólnie czy tylko dzisiaj?

Domino schowała ręce do kieszeni.

— I to, i to. Chociaż właśnie do mnie dotarło, że nie dostałam zapłaty za X-Force, więc może powinnam się o to upomnieć. — Przechyliła głowę w bok i posłała Nate’owi uśmiech. — Masz ochotę się dołączyć, Cable? Zobaczyć, co u Wade’a?

Najwyraźniej jakaś siła wyższa zdecydowała, że Nate nie dostanie żadnej przerwy od Wilsona, więc może lepiej nie wchodzić jej w drogę. Wziął głęboki oddech i pokiwał głową, obracając się na pięcie i zaczynając w milczeniu iść w stronę mieszkania Wilsona, ale Domino złapała go za ramię. Odwrócił się do niej.

— Wade siedzi teraz pewnie w barze, nie u Althei — poinformowała go, wskazując kciukiem za siebie.

— Jest dziesiąta rano — mruknął Nate, ale posłusznie zaczął iść we wskazanym kierunku. Domino uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie na jego uwagę.

— Jeśli myślisz, że godzina ma jakieś znaczenie dla Wade’a…

Nate nic nie myślał, bo nie miał pojęcia, co się z Wilsonem dzieje. Owszem, zajmował on zbyt wiele miejsca w jego głowie, ale to nie znaczy, że Nate wyczekiwał ukryty pod jego oknem na jakikolwiek moment, kiedy będzie mógł zobaczyć Wilsona i wzdychać do niego.

Nie, kiedy wszystko wskazywało na to, że Wilson ma go kompletnie w dupie i nie myśli o nim wcale.

Nate zacisnął zęby i zdecydował, że będzie szedł pół kroku za Domino, aby jej szczęście chociaż trochę “spłynęło” na niego, aby nie musiał przejmować się tym, że wejdzie jej w drogę i karma zdecyduje, że za karę stanie się z nim coś złego lub zwyczajnie nieprzyjemnego. Pozwalało mu to tylko kątem oka obserwować, gdzie idą, i nie przejmować się otoczeniem. Domino nie wymagała od niego rozmowy, bo z zadowoleniem nuciła coś pod nosem i nawet nie odwróciła się do niego, aby zapytać, czemu idzie za nią, a nie obok niej.

Chociaż gdyby z drugiej strony na to spojrzeć, to Nate’owi przydałaby się rozmowa, aby nie musiał myśleć o irytującym, paplającym kawałku mięsa, które nie pozwalało mu się skupić, ale jeśli miał do wyboru myślenie o nim a ewentualną _rozmowę_ o nim – zdecydowanie wolał kisić się z myślami sam, aby czasem czegoś nie palnąć, w razie gdyby Domino nagle stwierdziła, że byłaby szczęśliwa, mając na Nate’a jakiegoś haka.

Nate wywrócił oczami na swoje rozważania. Hope zawsze powtarzała, że za bardzo wszystko w sobie dusi, że nie ma żadnego ujścia. Jego żona radziła sobie z bólem poprzez humor – jak Wade – ale to nie było dla niego, a nie miał pojęcia, od czego w ogóle zacząć poszukiwanie innego sposobu. Gdyby go przycisnąć, to przyznałby, że zawsze czuł się lepiej po seksie, ale to rozwiązanie nie wchodziło obecnie w grę. Dla niego było to również emocjonalne zbliżenie, więc nie miał zamiaru nikogo wynajmować, a jedyne osoby – jedyna osoba, mógł to przed sobą przyznać – z którą mógłby się przespać, wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru nikogo szukać przez jakiś czas.

Mimo że kiedy ta osoba miała pręt w głowie, to prawie zrobiła laskę Colossusowi, kiedy Nate i Domino byli pomiatani przez Juggernauta. Nate skrzywił się na to wspomnienie. Przełknął fakt, że to, co czuł, było zazdrością, a także to, że najwyraźniej Wilson byłby jak najbardziej zainteresowany seksem, gdyby zaoferowałaby mu go osoba, która jest większa od niego. A Nate do tej kategorii nie należał.

Jak to się stało, że tylko parę dni antagonistycznej znajomości wystarczyło, aby Nate… aby Nate…

Nie wiedział, czy to, co czuje, można już nazwać zakochaniem, ale obawiał się, że nie ma na to innego określenia. Jak bardzo żałosnym można być, aby w jego wieku tak szybko się zakochiwać?

— Wzdychasz, jakbyś miał zaraz paść ze zmęczenia, wszystko w porządku tam z tyłu? — rzuciła Domino, nawet nie oglądając się na niego.

Nate pokręcił głową, aby oczyścić swój umysł z użalania się nad sobą.

— W porządku — burknął w odpowiedzi. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że minęli wejście do baru, więc zatrzymał się. Domino zrobiła jeszcze krok, zanim również się zatrzymała. — Dlaczego nie weszliśmy do środka?

Domino wzruszyła ramionami.

— Wzdychałeś naprawdę głęboko — odpowiedziała. — Nie chciałam ci przerywać. — Pochyliła się i uniosła portfel z chodnika. — No i opłaciło mi się — dodała, kiedy przejrzała zawartość, wzięła plik banknotów i odrzuciła portfel z powrotem na ziemię. — Możemy?

Nate uniósł ręce tak, aby pokazać jej, aby szła przodem. Domino jednak miała inny pomysł, bo chwyciła go pod rękę i pociągnęła, więc nie miał wyboru i szedł tuż obok niej.

— Będziemy mieli szczęście, jeśli w ogóle jest otwarte — zauważył Nate, a sekundę później sam prychnął i pokręcił głową, kiedy dotarło do niego, że dla Domino otwarte będzie na pewno. Chyba że Pani Fortuna zdecyduje, że dla Domino będzie lepiej, jeśli…

— Otwarte! — ogłosiła Domino, otwierając drzwi na oścież i wchodząc pewnym krokiem do środka, cały czas ciągnąc za sobą Nate’a.

— … i widzisz, mój młody padawanie, Disney niczym czarna dziura wchłania kolejne rzeczy, poszły _Gwiezdne Wojny_ , teraz i na nas pora. Całkiem spora garstka osób cieszy się, że wszyscy superbohaterowie będą w jednym miejscu, ale oni nie mają pojęcia, że monopol Disneya to najgorsze, co może nas spotkać. I te plotki, że wszystko powyżej PG-13 zostanie anulowane! Żadnego więcej _Logana_ , żadnego więcej mnie. Straszne, straszne.

Jak Nate się spodziewał, czerwona zatyczka analna nadal nadawała jak pozytywka nakręcona w nieskończoność. Zmełł przekleństwo w ustach, kiedy zauważył, że Wilson prowadził monolog w kierunku śpiącego taksówkarza, który wyraźnie spał i ślinił się na jego udo. Leżał z głową na jego kolanach, a najemnik, ubrany w nowy kostium bez dziur, głaskał go bezwiednie po głowie.

— Weasela zagadałeś na śmierć, dlatego go nie ma za barem? — odezwała się Domino.

Wilson tak szybko odwrócił się w ich stronę, że Nate aż skrzywił się ze współczucia, bo był pewny, że słyszał, jak coś strzyknęło w karku najemnika.

— T.J. Miller jest okropnym człowiekiem, dlatego go już nie będzie — odpowiedział Wilson i na tym zakończył swoje tłumaczenie nieobecności Weasela. Uniósł natomiast rękę i wskazał pomiędzy Nate’em i Domino. — Uuuuu, widzę, że komiksowy romans się kroi. Ktoś tu ma _daddy issues_.

— Tak, ty — rzuciła Domino. Poklepała Nate’a w ramię i puściła go, aby usiąść na przeciwko Wilsona. — Chcę pogadać.

Wilson rozłożył ręce.

— Gadaj, klientów nie ma, szefu śpi — wskazał na Dopindera — jak chcesz się napić, ja nic nie widzę.

— Skorzystam — powiedział Nate, kierując się do baru.

— Jest dziesiąta rano! — oburzyła się sztucznie Domino, na co Nate tylko uniósł rękę i pokazał jej środkowy palec.

— Możesz mi też coś przynieść — zawołał z kolei Wilson.

Nate zaczął się zastanawiać, czy taksówkarz śpi, czy może jest nieprzytomny, skoro ten hałas go nie budzi.

— Dlaczego niby miałbym? — zapytał, ale i tak wiedział, że znajdzie coś dla Wilsona, bo jest, niestety, w nim zakochany, do diabła.

— Bo jestem niedysponowany — Wilson znowu wskazał na Dopindera — i przypominam ci żonę, a dla niej zrobiłbyś wszystko?

Nate wolał nie mówić mu, jak bardzo najemnik był blisko prawdy. Nie znalazł za ladą żadnego piwa, którego nie trzeba było nalewać do kufla, więc chwycił pierwszą lepszą whisky i dwa tumblery.

— Co was sprowadza w nasze skromne, zapyziałe progi? — zapytał Wilson, kiedy Nate postawił przed nim szklankę i nalał alkoholu.

— Wasze? — zdziwiła się Domino. — Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że Dopinder jest szefem.

— Kartofel, ziemniak, jeden pies — odparł Wilson, unosząc tumbler z whisky i wlewając je sobie na maskę. — Moje nazwisko jest na papierach, ale kto ma głowę do obsługi i zamówień, brr. Dopinder sobie dobrze radzi, nie ma czasu myśleć o tym, jak zostać płatnym zabójcą. — Znowu zaczął głaskać taksówkarza po głowie, jak psa. To porównanie sprawiło, że Nate poczuł się lepiej.

— Czyli do niego mam się zgłosić po kasę z X-Force? — zapytała Domino.

Wilson teatralnie złapał się jedną ręką za pierś, a drugą przyłożył do czoła.

— Tylko pieniądze ci w głowie, ja nic dla ciebie nie znaczę! — zawołał dramatycznie. — Szczęście już nie jest w stanie cię utrzymać? Mówiłem, że to ściema jakaś. O! Pewnie teraz masz też Cable’a na utrzymaniu, a Fortuna nie pochwala związku i nie daje tyle, aby wystarczało?

— Nie jesteśmy razem, patafianie — powiedział Nate. Nie chciał, aby Wilson myślał, że Nate nie jest wolny. Gdyby jednak go zechciał. W końcu Nate też jest w części metalowy. Nie cały, jak Colossus, ale może tyle wystarczy, jeśli to go podnieca. Już w przeszłości, swojej przeszłości, miał z tym do czynienia. — Nie miałem co robić, to przyszedłem z nią.

— Hmm. — Wilson kiwał głową, jakby rozważał jego słowa. — Nawet nie tydzień w nowym-starym świecie i już się nudzisz? Candy Crush już nie pomaga? Franczyzy filmowe obejrzane? A nie, i tak znasz pewnie spoilery. Kto w końcu ginie w Avengers 4, Thanosie?

— Tak właściwie to nie potrzebuję tych pieniędzy na teraz — wtrąciła Domino, wyciągając zza fotela nową, nieotwartą butelkę piwa. Nate spojrzał na nią, ale nic nie powiedział, decydując się dolać sobie więcej whisky. Wilsonowi nie nalał, bo nie miał zamiaru marnować alkoholu. — Ale wolę nie mieć nierozwiązanych spraw.

— Rozumiem to bardzo dobrze, jak mam kogoś zabić na zlecenie, to też wybijam wszystkich, aby nikt nie został — odpowiedział Wilson. Nate zerknął na niego znad tumblera z uniesioną brwią, co najemnik musiał zauważyć, bo Nate mógł przysiąc, że skrzywił się pod maską. — Raz mi się zdarzyło nie posprzątać. O raz za dużo.

— O raz za dużo — mruknął Nate pod nosem w tym samym momencie, w którym Wilson powiedział te same słowa. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu. Nate opuścił tumbler. — Przepraszam — powiedział, ustępując.

Wilson pokiwał głową.

— Wiem, że poświęciłeś dla mnie swoje życie rodzinne, więc ten raz nie odstrzelę ci chuja za takie odzywki, ale stąpasz po cienkim lodzie. — Wilson usiadł prościej, nagle jakby ożywiony, prawie zrzucając głowę taksówkarza ze swojego uda. Jakaś część Nate’a żałowała, że Dopinder nie spadł. — Swoją drogą, czemu zakrywasz swoją rączkę? Taki ładny widok, a zasłonięty!

Teoria, że Wilson lubi metalowe części ciała, nabierała coraz większego sensu.

— W tym wieku jeszcze tego nie ma — zaczął Nate — ale to nie jest… zwykły metal. To wynik techno-organicznego wirusa, który przejmuje moje ciało.

— Coś tam wspominałeś — zauważyła Domino. — Jak daleko sięga?

— Masz metalowego fiuta? — zapytał Wilson.

— Takie masz priorytety? — odparł Nate, patrząc na niego z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

— Byłby techno-organiczny — rzuciła Domino. — Jeśli w ogóle już. — Wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy Nate na nią spojrzał. — No co. Też mi to przyszło do głowy…

— Wiedziałem! — wszedł jej w słowo Wilson.

— … ale mając na uwadze fakt, że pewnie miałby tak samo, hm, odkryte elementy jak ramię… — kontynuowała Domino. — Same rury i pompy.

— Och, racja. Ech.

Nate spojrzał to na jedno, to na drugie. Domino wyglądała, jakby zastanawiała się, czy Nate ma w sobie jakieś zębatki, a Wilson… miał maskę, więc Nate nie mógł powiedzieć, czy nie robi jakiejś dziwnej miny. Ale aby być bezpiecznym i pokazać Wilsonowi, że wirus przyjmuje różne formy i że jego penis na pewno nie wyglądałby jak pompa do wody, Nate wstał i ściągnął jednocześnie bluzkę i podkoszulkę, odsłaniając zarażone ciało.

Wilson zagwizdał.

— Muszę pamiętać, aby pogadać z Dopinderem o jakiejś rurze do baru, skoro już mam faceta, który tak chętnie się rozbiera — rzucił, nie spuszczając oczu z Nate’a, który pod wpływem jego wzroku napiął mięśnie.

— Okej, przyznam, że to wygląda o wiele lepiej — powiedziała Domino. — Całkiem przyjemna struktura.

— Wsunąłbym ci kasę za pasek, gdybym miał pod ręką. I gdybym mógł się ruszyć — rzucił Wilson. — I dziękuję bardzo wam obu za dostarczenie tak przyjemnej wizji.

— Do usług — odpowiedział Nate. Usiadł, ale nie ubrał się. Nie, jeśli siedzenie z nagim torsem mogło mu pomóc w byciu atrakcyjniejszym dla Wilsona.

— Nie szukasz może pracy? Kazałbym Dopinderowi cię zatrudnić jako kelnera. Ubralibyśmy cię jak Króliczka Playboya, umilałbyś wieczór klientom swoją osobą.

Nate kątem oka widział, jak oczy Domino się rozszerzają i rzednie jej mina, więc podejrzewał, że plan Wilsona nie brzmiał zachęcająco. A nawet jeśli, to i tak…

— Muszę naprawić świat. Mogę sprawić, że nie będzie tak strasznie, jak było za moich czasów.

— Masz wiele do naprawy, wiesz — rzuciła Domino.

— W chuj wiele — zgodził się Wilson.

Nate doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, więc tylko pokiwał głową. Upił whisky.

— Wiesz chociaż, od czego chcesz zacząć? Kogoś może zabijasz? — zapytał Wilson, kiedy Nate nic nie powiedział.

— Jeszcze nie. — Nate pokręcił głową. — Ale chcę zacząć od Flint. Brak dostępu do czystej wody jest czymś, co powinno być załatwione od razu.

Domino usiadła prościej.

— Chcesz pomocy? — zapytała.

Wilson milczał.

— Nie mam czym zapłacić — przyznał Nate. — Więc robiłabyś to za darmo.

Domino machnęła ręką.

— Jeśli w taki sposób chcesz naprawiać świat, to pomogę za darmo.

Nate zerknął na Wilsona, który nadal się nie odzywał. Wrócił spojrzeniem do Domino.

— Każda pomoc mi się przyda.

— No i cudnie! — odpowiedziała Domino. Zwróciła się do Wilsona: — Możesz przelać moją dolę do Cable’a, będziemy mieli fundusz ratowania świata.

Nate nie zdążył zapytać, czy jest tego pewna, bo w słowo wszedł mu Wilson:

— Spoko, przelać wam też wynagrodzenie innych członków X-Force? Sam do tego się nie mogę dobrać, bo Weasel jakieś czary-mary-potrzeby-fabuły-chuje-banany zrobił i no nie zdobędę tego dla siebie.

— Idealnie. — Domino uniosła butelkę piwa jak w toaście i upiła z niej całkiem sporo. — To mam już załatwione zajęcie.

A Nate miał załatwioną pomoc przy sprawieniu, aby w przyszłości żyło się lepiej.

— Jakbyście kogoś mordowali, to wiecie, gdzie mnie znaleźć — oznajmił Wilson, a Nate stwierdził, że może i na tym froncie coś się zmieni. Musi tylko znaleźć odpowiednią osobę, o której zabicie mógłby poprosić.

— A bo to mało takich chodzi — mruknęła Domino.

— To samo pomyślałem! — zgodził się Wilson. — Ale nie chcę psuć planu Robo-Jezusa. Mutanto-Jezusa. — Pomachał w stronę Nate’a. — No, naszego najwyraźniej zbawiciela i być może w przyszłości pana, jeśli ludzie się skapną, że jedna osoba to robi.

— Jest nas trójka — zauważył Nate.

— Cable ojciec, syn Deadpool i fortuna Domino — rzucił Wilson bez chwili zastanowienia. — Jeden w trzech osobach. Podzielę się z wami moją boskością, ale chyba się wszyscy zgodzimy, że na tego głównego, czyli ‘ojca’, Cable pasuje jak znalazł.

— Nate. Mam na imię Nate. Nathan.

— Nate! — zawołał Wilson. — Rymujemy się, to czekaj… Nate ojciec i syn Wade. — Nawet przez maskę Nate mógł zobaczyć, że Wilson zrobił minę.

— Nie do końca to przemyślałeś — powiedziała Domino.

— Zastanawia mnie, czy on kiedykolwiek cokolwiek przemyślał do końca — odezwał się do niej Nate.

— Pewnie nie, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wygląda.

— Parę blizn jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło…

— “Parę” — weszła mu w słowo Domino.

— … zwłaszcza komuś, kto jest tak przystojny — dokończył Nate.

— Gusta i guściki — skomentowała to Domino, wracając do swojego piwa.

Nate odetchnął głęboko i dolał sobie whisky. Zerknął na Wilsona, aby zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale ten nadal mamrotał pod nosem o trójpodziale boskości. Nate opróżnił tumbler i wstał, zakładając na siebie ubrania.

— Muszę iść, aby ustalić dla nas plan działania.

Domino wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni wizytówkę.

— Dzwoń, jak będziesz miał wszystko ustalone — powiedziała. — A ja przypilnuję tych tu, aby kasa dotarła jak najszybciej.

Nate pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do Wilsona.

— Ja będę tu — powiedział najemnik, rozkładając ręce. — A jeśli nie tu, to Dopinder mnie znajdzie. Jak nie on, to Colossus pewnie. On ma dziwny radar, jeśli o mnie chodzi…

Cóż, Nate miał nadzieję, że to wyjście zakończy się przyjemnie, ale gadające co ślina na język przyniesie koraliki analne musiały je popsuć tym komentarzem. Nate przełknął zazdrość, skinął głową w stronę Domino i Wilsona, po czym wyszedł z baru i skierował się do swojego hotelu. Powiedział sobie, że jeszcze podczas tej drogi może bujać w obłokach, ale w pokoju już będzie musiał wziąć się w garść i zacząć planować.


	2. Jeden krok do przodu, dwa do tyłu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę komiksów z Cable'em i Deadpoolem (trochę, nie za dużo) mam za sobą, więc oczywiście również nimi będę się wspomagać (a w późniejszych rozdziałach innymi komiksami). Dlatego też zarówno córka, jak i żona Nate'a mają tutaj na imię Hope - stwierdziłam, że lepiej to sprecyzować.

_Domino wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni wizytówkę._

_— Dzwoń, jak będziesz miał wszystko ustalone — powiedziała. — A ja przypilnuję tych tu, aby kasa dotarła jak najszybciej._

_Nate pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do Wilsona._

_— Ja będę tu — powiedział najemnik, rozkładając ręce. — A jeśli nie tu, to Dopinder mnie znajdzie. Jak nie on, to Colossus pewnie. On ma dziwny radar, jeśli o mnie chodzi…_

_Cóż, Nate miał nadzieję, że to wyjście zakończy się przyjemnie, ale gadające co ślina na język przyniesie koraliki analne musiały je popsuć tym komentarzem. Nate przełknął zazdrość, skinął głową w stronę Domino i Wilsona, po czym wyszedł z baru i skierował się do swojego hotelu. Powiedział sobie, że jeszcze podczas tej drogi może bujać w obłokach, ale w pokoju już będzie musiał wziąć się w garść i zacząć planowa_ ć.

sss

Nate wiedział, że nie może naprawić całego świata od razu, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł próbować. Pomoc Domino była niezastąpiona – jej szczęście potrafiło odmienić całą sytuację na ich korzyść, jeśli tylko miało to jej coś ułatwić. A ułatwienie dla niej wiązało się z ułatwieniem dla Nate’a.

Pieniądze, które zgarnęła za X-Force, były równie niesamowicie przydatne. O wiele prościej i wygodniej było wyrobić sobie za nie lewe papiery niż próbować przemykać przez granicę na czarno. W tym pomagał też wygląd Nate’a, bo najwyraźniej powierzchownie sprawny, biały, dojrzały mężczyzna był na końcu łańcucha pokarmowego cywilizacji, na szczycie piramidy – po prostu było mu wolno o wiele więcej niż chociażby Domino, gdyby ta nie miała swojego szczęścia.

Bardzo często to szczęście przejawiało się tym, że ludzie brali ich za parę, gdzie jej gratulowano _sugar daddy_ , a jemu za “zdobycie takiej dupci”. Po pierwszych trzech razach przestał zaprzeczać, tylko obejmował Domino, bo dotarło do niego, że wtedy zawsze łatwiej było im osiągnąć to, do czego dążyli – czy to zdobycie danego oprogramowania czy dostępu do zaawansowanej technologii.

Według obliczeń Nate’a pieniędzy powinno im wystarczyć na jeden miesiąc, więc zdziwił się, znajdując na koncie więcej niż dostali na początku. Zwrócił na to uwagę Domino, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami, więc kiedy wrócili do domu (lub hotelu w jego przypadku), wybrał się do baru Wilsona, aby zapytać u źródła, co się dzieje.

I może aby go zobaczyć.

Myślał o nim mniej niż wcześniej – na szczęście, bo mógł się skupić na innych, _ważniejszych_ sprawach – ale zawsze gdzieś z tyłu głowy Wilson się kręcił, sponiewierał i uderzał pięściami w mentalne ściany, zawadzając i cały czas pilnując, aby Nate o nim nie zapomniał. Nate prychnął; nawet w jego myślach Wilson był nie do zniesienia, a mimo to miesięczna “rozłąka” sprawiła, że Nate po prostu za nim tęsknił, a uczucie do najemnika wcale nie zmalało.

Upewnił się, że kabury broni są dostatecznie mocno przyczepione, po czym wszedł do baru. Od razu uderzył go hałas i zaduch od wielu spoconych, głośnych osób znajdujących się w środku. Skrzywił się i poprawił kołnierz koszuli, aby zasłonić wirus zachodzący mu na szyję. Rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył Wilsona – ani w kostiumie, ani po cywilu, ani w dezawilu… Otrząsnął się z tej ostatniej myśli. Nie potrzebował takich obrazów w głowie, zwłaszcza że najwięcej ciała Wilsona widział wtedy, kiedy odrastały mu nogi. I nie tylko nogi.

— Ugh — burknął, wykrzywiając się i siadając przy barze. Musiał czymś zapić ten widok.

— Pan Cable! — Nate odwrócił głowę i patrzył, jak Dopinder za barem przybliża się do jego. — Pan Pool powiedział, że na pewno się pan tu pojawi, więc mam już przygotowane wszystko, czego będzie pan potrzebował.

— Czego będę potrzebował? — zdziwił się Nate. Pieniądze dostaje na konto, więc czego mógłby więcej potrzebować od Wilsona?

Hm. Było parę rzeczy, ale nie sądził, aby Wilson myślał o tym samym.

— Tak, tak, na zapleczu! — Dopinder gorączkowo kiwał głową i wskazał ręką w bok.

Nate burknął, wstał i zaczął wymijać ludzi, aby dotrzeć na zaplecze. Nie musiał się dużo wysilać, aby znaleźć pudło, które na niego czekało. Było różowe, ozdobione frywolnymi wstążkami i frędzlami, a do jednego z nich była przywiązana dość spora kartka z napisem “Nathan”, do wykaligrafowania którego użyto zbyt wielu wywijasów.

Nate zmrużył oczy i zastanowił się, czy na pewno chce zaglądać do środka, czy nie lepiej od razu wysadzić to pudło granatem. Nie miał żadnych nadziei na to, co może w nim znaleźć, a męczyły go same obawy. Westchnął i zdecydował, że im szybciej je otworzy, tym szybciej będzie miał je z głowy, więc, mając w gotowości swoje techno-organiczne ramię, aby w razie czego szybko przywołać tarczę, otworzył pudło.

Znalazł w nim czerwoną, męską, koronkową bieliznę z dodatkami; drgnęła mu powieka. Z dna wyciągnął krótki liścik, w którym Wilson ogłosił, że nie dał rady jeszcze przekonać Dopindera do zainstalowania rury w barze, ale już strój dla Cable’a przygotował.

— Pierdolony porator analny — westchnął Nate. Zapakował wszystko z powrotem do środka i postrzelił, aby doraźnie dać Wilsonowi znać, co myśli o jego “prezencie”. Ale skorzystał z okazji, aby w spokoju usiąść i wypić piwo z dala od pozostałych klientów.

Cały czas miał pudełko na widoku, więc w połączeniu z nieustającym mentalnym obrazem Wilsona nie mógł nie zastanawiać się bardziej nad tym prezentem. Czy wszystko było w rozmiarze Nate’a? Ile czasu Wilson spędził na tych zakupach? Czy przemyślał je, czy kupił pierwszą lepszą rzecz? Jeśli przemyślał te zakupy, to jak długo zajmowało mu kupienie czegoś na Nate’a i czy zastanawiał się, czy na pewno będzie pasować?

Nate mruknął w butelkę piwa. Życzeniowe myślenie nic mu nie przyniesie na dłuższą metę, ale przyjemnie było zakładać, że zajmował Wade’owi tyle samo czasu w głowie co Wade zajmował jemu.

Przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, kiedy dotarło do niego, że przestaje się bronić przed tym uczuciem. Skoro Wilson w jego głowie staje się Wade’em, to myślenie o nim już niedługo nie będzie mu zawadzać, a stanie się po prostu miłym dodatkiem do codziennych spraw.

Jego spokój został zburzony, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wparował nie kto inny jak sam Wade.

— Jak się ma mój ulubiony człowiek z metalowymi częściami? — zawołał od progu. Miał na sobie zwykłe, cywilne ubrania, więc Nate doskonale widział, jak Wade rozgląda się dyskretnie po całym pomieszczeniu, aż jego wzrok wylądował na pomiętym i postrzelonym prezencie. Westchnął dramatycznie. — Jak mogłeś tak potraktować takie piękne rzeczy! — zawołał, siadając na blacie stołu; Nate nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Wade wybrał miejsce, które było jak najbliżej jego samego.

— Nie były w moim kolorze — odparł lekko, upijając łyk piwa. — Czerwony to twój kolor.

Wade spojrzał na niego z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

— I co, nie chcesz się pokazywać w moich kolorach? To boli, Nate, naprawdę boli. O, tutaj — oznajmił Wade i złapał się za serce.

Nate wywrócił oczami, ale przyznał przed sobą, że nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że nosiłby kolory Wade’a, co mogłoby być… cóż. Przyjemne. Nawet jeśli cała ta koronka rozerwałaby się bardzo szybko na techno-organicznych elementach ciała.

— Ból w klatce piersiowej nie powinien być dla ciebie czymś nowym — odpowiedział w końcu Wade’owi. — Jeszcze nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do poczucia zawodu?

— Z twojej strony? Od samego początku. Ale nie w kwestii rozbierania się, bo na tym polu jeszcze mnie nie zawiodłeś. Do dzisiaj!

Nate prychnął.

— Myślałeś, że jak tu wpadniesz, to będę to… przymierzał?

— Oczywiście. — Wade gorączkowo pokiwał głową.

— Nie czuję się źle z tym, że cię zawiodłem.

— A powinieneś. — Wade podał mu nową butelkę piwa. — Tyle się naszukałem. Teraz się nie dowiem, czy dobrze dobrałem rozmiar. A musiałem na sobie sprawdzać, czy dobrze leży.

Nate, chcąc nie chcąc, zakrztusił się piwem. Zaczynał żałować, że tak szybko rozprawił się z tym prezentem. Świadomość, że Wade miał go na sobie, zanim zapakował dla Nate’a…

Odchrząknął i spojrzał na Wade’a.

— Przyszedłem zapytać o pieniądze.

Wade skrzyżował nogi w kostkach i zaczął nimi machać.

— Zapytać czy ponarzekać? Potrzeba więcej? Nigdy nikogo nie zadowoli to, co ma, zawsze wszystko dla pieniędzy, zarabianie miliardów kiedy pracownicy ledwo co mają na życie, skandal…

Nate nie miał miliardów na koncie, ale też nie o tym chciał rozmawiać, więc wolał wrócić do tematu. Miliarderami jeszcze się zajmie.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że dostaniemy od ciebie więcej wpłat niż ta pierwsza. Nie narzekam, daj mi skończyć — dodał głośniej, kiedy zobaczył, że Wade otwiera usta. O dziwo, podziałało. — Nie narzekam, ale chciałem się upewnić, że to świadome działanie, i podziękować.

Wade bez chwili namysłu uniósł nogi i położył stopy na kolanach Nate’a. Kapcie zostawił na podłodze. Poruszał palcami w dwóch różnych skarpetach; Nate zauważył, że przynajmniej były czyste.

— Możesz w podzięce wymasować mi stópki.

Nate odstawił piwo na podłogę i chwycił jedną stopę, zaczynając ją masować. Nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego z Wade’em, więc doskonale widział, jak ten unosi brwi z zaskoczenia. Wade sięgnął za siebie i zrzucił wszystko ze stołu, po czym położył się z rękoma pod głową.

— Ale z uczuciem, a nie tak lekko, jakby wcale — skarcił Nate’a. — Jak to ma być podziękowanie, to porządnie, a nie na odczepnego.

Nate posłusznie zaczął masować mocniej, a kiedy usłyszał głębokie westchnięcie Wade’a, uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu. Może i nie jest to dla nich pora, może i Wade kompletnie nie ma zamiaru się z nikim umawiać, ale Nate nie widział powodu, dla którego nie może starać się, aby najemnik zmienił zdanie. Wystarczy, aby Wade nadal był taki nachalny, jak jest do tej pory, więc to Nate tak właściwie ustalał granice ich znajomości. Aby jednak nie spłoszyć Wade’a, Nate musiał stąpać delikatnie, czyli brać wszystko za żarty i zaskakiwać Wade’a tak, jak teraz.

Masowanie stóp było rzeczą, z którą Nate był już zaznajomiony. Hope bardzo to lubiła, więc jeśli mógł jej zrobić tym przyjemność, to nie widział żadnego problemu w spędzaniu wspólnego czasu na masażu. Zabrał się za drugą stopę i dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, że przez cały ten czas Wade ani na chwilę się nie zamknął.

— … wtedy już od pięciu godzin, a szpilki nie wybaczają, mimo że są bardzo seksowne, ale po prostu robiłem jej gorącą kąpiel, bo jakoś nie za bardzo widziało mi się branie w łapska takich stóp po całym dniu chodzenia.

— Prawie codziennie masowałem stopy żonie po pracy, kiedy oboje byliśmy w domu — skomentował Nate.

— Masz więcej siły woli ode mnie — odpowiedział Wade. — Co jest dla mnie plusem, bo to znaczy, że mogę cię wykorzystać.

— Nie śmierdzisz i masz czyste nogi, przynajmniej tym razem, więc nie mam zastrzeżeń. — Nate wzruszył ramionami. — A skoro chciałeś to jako podziękowanie, to nie narzekam.

— Mogłem poprosić o laskę i też byś ot tak się zgodził?

Nate uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Już za późno, więc się nie dowiesz.

— Ej, ej, to nie. — Wade próbował zabrać stopy, ale Nate mocno trzymał tę, którą masował. — Jakbym wiedział, że mam taką opcję… — Nate puścił jego stopę i Wade spadł ze stołu.

— Już dostałeś masaż, więc nie jestem ci nic winien — oznajmił zadowolony z siebie Nate i znowu usiadł wygodnie, sięgając po piwo. — Ale skąd bierzesz te pieniądze?

Wade wstał z podłogi i przysunął sobie krzesło, siadając na nim okrakiem, przodem do oparcia, na którym położył przedramiona.

— Wiesz co, Nate, nie jesteś takim rasistowskim gburem, za którego cię miałem. — Nate wywrócił oczami. — Dlatego stwierdziłem, że skoro razem z Domino szerzycie dobro, to może jakoś się dołożę. Nie potrzebuję tylu pieniędzy z każdej roboty, więc nadwyżkę mogę przekazać na bardziej szczytny cel.

— Tak sam z siebie? — Nate nie mógł uwierzyć, że Wade tak wspaniałomyślnie sam z siebie nagle… ach. — Znowu widziałeś swoją pannę w zaświatach i dała ci do myślenia?

— Raz albo dwadzieścia dwa — odpowiedział Wade. Nate zmarszczył brwi, bo biorąc pod uwagę to, że widzieli się tylko miesiąc temu, to prawie codziennie Wade musiał lądować w sytuacji, gdzie był mordowany. Lub kilka razy dziennie. — Czasami jej nie ma, bo puszcza się z Elvisem lub Bowiem. Wiedziałeś, że Bowie nie żyje? Co za nieszczęście!

Nate przekrzywił głowę na bok.

— Czyli ona nie ma problemu z umawianiem się, ale ty nadal…?

— Dostałem zielone światło po Elvisie — ogłosił Wade, opierając brodę na dłoni. — Ale nie sądzę, że znajdę kiedykolwiek drugą tak pojebaną osobę, a z Vanessą miałem o tyle więcej szczęścia, że poznaliśmy się zanim to wszystko — wskazał na swoją twarz — się stało.

— A teraz?

— Teraz? Teraz, zanim znajdę kogoś, kto machnie ręką na to, że wyglądam jak awokado po przejściach, to cała nieskończoność minie, więc wolę sobie nie zawracać tym głowy.

Nate odstawił pustą butelkę na podłogę obok poprzedniej i oparł łokcie na kolana.

— Za nisko się oceniasz.

— Nie wiem jakie macie warunki tam w przyszłości, ale tutaj kanon urody jest całkowicie inny. Chociaż masz szczęście, bo się w niego bez problemu wliczasz, _daddy_. — Wade uniósł kciuk. — No i Domino też miała szczęście, łapiąc cię przed innymi, chociaż u niej to było wiadomo. Szczęście. Nadal to jakieś pierdolenie, mówię ci.

Nate potarł twarz dłonią i westchnął.

— Domino i ja nie jesteśmy parą, ile razy mam to powtarzać?

— Nie? Ani razu nie teges? Spędzacie razem miesiąc i nic, tak kompletnie nic? — Nate otworzył usta, ale Wade nie dał mu wtrącić, bo mówił dalej: — Według moich źródeł jesteś kłamczuszkiem, nieładnie, wiele razy widziano was razem _razem_.

Nate spojrzał na niego i splótł palce.

— Skoro tobie nie mogę wytłumaczyć, że między mną i Domino nic nie ma, to dlaczego miałbym się wysilać i tłumaczyć to obcym? O wiele wygodniej po prostu kiwać głową i objąć ją, aby ludzie zostawili nas w spokoju.

— Ale nie ma żadnego złego dotyku, jak Domino mówi “nie”, to zostawiasz ją w spokoju?

Nate zaczął się zastanawiać, czy będzie musiał wepchnąć Wade’owi fiuta do gardła – lub przyssać się do jego – żeby ten wiedział, kim naprawdę Nate jest zainteresowany.

— Przez tę minutę, kiedy udajemy parę, to ona się bardziej przytula niż ja ją. Mówi, że nie chce grać laski, która jest tylko z facetem, bo ten jest starszy i nadziany.

— Och jejku, nie wiedziałem, że Domino ma takie romantyczne pomysły! — Wade pobujał się na krześle, odchylając je do tyłu i wracając z hukiem. — Woli miłość od kasy, co za naiwna duszyczka. Ale czy dlatego jesteś ubrany jak do pracy w banku? Musisz wyglądać jak _sugar daddy_ i tak ci już zostało?

Nate rzadko kiedy musiał ubierać się elegancko, więc nie zdążył do tego przywyknąć… ale Domino rzeczywiście powiedziała mu, że dobrze wygląda w koszulach. A skoro miał iść porozmawiać z Wade’em, tym samym Wade’em, o którym wciąż myśli, to bardzo dobrym rozwiązaniem dla niego było ubranie się właśnie w coś, w czym wygląda dobrze. Przypomniał sobie o jeszcze innym aspekcie, o którym wspominała Domino, więc odchylił się i zaczął podwijać rękawy koszuli, aby odsłonić przedramiona.

— Można tak powiedzieć — odpowiedział Wade’owi wymijająco. — Ale to tylko przykrywka, bo _nie jesteśmy parą_.

— _Jeszcze_ nie.

— Nigdy.

— Może trochę.

— Wcale.

— Ani tyci tyci?

— _Wcale_ , Wade. Nie chcę z nią być.

— No widzisz, a mnie się czepiasz!

Nate zamrugał zdziwiony.

— Czepiam?

— Sam masz żałobę po żonie i nie chcesz przelecieć laski, którą masz pod ręką, a ode mnie wymagasz, abym rzucił się w wir spoconych ciał i orgazmów.

Nate dał sobie kilka sekund na to, aby zebrać myśli, bo po takiej wymianie zdań z Wade’em zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to Wade jest pojebany, czy on sam przez to, że jest w nim zakochany. Rzucanie się w “wir spoconych ciał i orgazmów” było ostatnim, czego Nate chciał dla Wade’a, jeśli ten wir nie składa się tylko z niego samego, ale Wade nie potrafił zrozumieć, że ktoś może go chcieć na dłużej, skoro Vanessy już nie ma. Nate zorientował się, że przed nim długa droga, jeśli nie pozbędzie się tego zakochania.

— Wskakuj sobie w co chcesz — oznajmił Nate — albo w nic. Kim ja dla ciebie jestem, żeby nakazywać ci cokolwiek? — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Kim dla mnie jesteś — rzucił Wade. Usiadł prościej i spojrzał prosto w oczy Nate’a. — Jesteś chujkiem, który poświęcił dla mnie swoją rodzinę…

— Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie — wtrącił Nate, ale Wade mówił dalej:

— … i uratował mi życie, i nadal ma czelność nie pozwalać mi zrobić nic, aby się odpłacić za to.

— Nie dociera do ciebie nic, co mówię — westchnął Nate. — Nie jestem z Domino, nie cofnąłem czasu dla ciebie.

— Zrobiłeś to dla mnie.

— Nie.

— Ja wiem lepiej.

— Nic nie wiesz.

Wade wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem zaskakująco mało, ale nie wmówisz mi, że nie zrobiłeś tego dla mnie — oznajmił. — Próbowałem dać ci kasę na twoją pielgrzymkę, kolonizatorze z przyszłości, ale jak taki naiwny idiota przyszedłeś podziękować i całkiem poważnie wymasowałeś mi stopy, więc znowu nie jesteśmy kwita. Próbuję pchnąć cię w ramiona laski, abyś może przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, co zostawiłeś, dla mnie, ale nieee, panu Cable’owi ani się śni ciepła, piękna cipka, tylko woli…

— Jestem pewny — wszedł mu w słowo Cable, na tyle głośno, że Wade się zamknął. — Jestem pewny, że gdyby Domino wiedziała, że tylko tak ją widzisz, to miałaby z tobą do pogadania. Przekazać jej? Jestem pewny, że jak zabijesz się na skórce od banana czy czymś równie błazeńskim, ty wkurwiający klaunie, to może zastanowisz się kilka razy, zanim następnym razem powiesz coś takiego. — Wstał i otrzepał spodnie. — Ale przynajmniej zobaczysz się ze swoją kochaną Vanessą, jeśli nie będzie właśnie dupczyć się z Elvisem, więc może dla ciebie będzie to nagroda.

Wade też wstał, jakby myślał, że Nate go zaraz zaatakuje, ale Nate nie miał zamiaru przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu ani chwili dłużej, więc zaczął kierować się do wyjścia.

— Wkurwiasz się tak bardzo i nadal chcesz mi wmówić, że nic was nie łączy? — rzucił za nim Wade, chowając ręce do kieszeni. — Wyluzuj, stary.

Nate obrócił głowę. Wiedział, że powinien wyjść, ale…

— Łączą nas sprawy biznesowe. Nie mam ani ochoty ani zamiaru się z nią przespać. Więc jeśli znudziłeś się metalowym fiutem Colossusa i brakuje ci kobiecych wdzięków, to zamiast rozmawiać ze mną, pogadaj z Domino, czy ci da czy nie. Mnie w to nie mieszaj.

Nie dał Wade’owi szansy odpowiedzieć, bo pewnie ten gadający wibrator tylko bardziej by go wkurwił, więc wyszedł z zaplecza i zatrzasnął drzwi. Parę osób zerknęło na niego z ciekawością, niektórzy też zerkali na jego ramię, ale Nate był zbyt nabuzowany, aby myśleć o tym, co i przed kim powinien zasłaniać. W kilku szybkich krokach podszedł do baru, warknął na Dopindera, dostał całą butelkę whisky i wyszedł, drzwiami wejściowymi również trzaskając.

Dopiero w alejce upewnił się, że wszystkie techno-organiczne części ciała ma zasłonięte, i wyszedł na główną ulicę, kiedy wyglądał jak zdrowy mężczyzna.

Zdrowy mężczyzna z flaszką w ręce.

Cały czas w głowie mu buzowało na tyle, że nie był pewny, jak trafił z powrotem do swojego hotelu. Kilka głębokich oddechów sprawiło, że mógł spojrzeć na całą tę wymianę zdań na spokojnie.

Czy wkurzył się dlatego, że Wade nie dał sobie wmówić, że Nate nic do Domino nie czuje? Czy naprawdę tak mocno wkurzyło go nazwanie jej po prostu ciepłą dziurą, którą Nate mógłby wykorzystać, jeśli tylko zechce? Owszem, lubił Domino, była jego najbliższą kompanką przez ostatni miesiąc, ale nie myślał o niej w taki sposób.

Jednak Wade mówiący w taki sposób o swojej znajomej? Ba, o jakiejkolwiek kobiecie? Być może Nate powinien już być przyzwyczajony do tego, że w tym stuleciu seksizm nadal miał się dobrze. Myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby tak mówić o Hope – o obu Hope – sprawiała, że gotowała się w nim krew. Dlatego tak bardzo zabolał – tak, to dobre określenie – zabolał fakt, że Wade jest skłonny mówić tak otwarcie o kobiecie, którą obaj znają, ale najwyraźniej tylko jeden z nich szanuje.

A to zdanie o Colossusie? Nate tracił rozum, jeśli myślał, że już zapomniał o tym, jak bardzo Wade’owi się ten Rosjanin podoba. Jeśli myślał, że już nie czuje zazdrości. Jeśli myślał, że nie obchodzi go to, że Wade “nie jest gotowy, aby się umawiać”, ale na metalowym fiucie Colossusa skakałby bez przerwy.

— Kurwa mać — warknął i upił spory łyk z butelki. Postanowił przyspieszyć trochę swoje plany i zmniejszyć swoją przerwę. Domino na to nie zasłużyła, więc następną rzeczą na liście zajmie się sam. Nie powinno być większych problemów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja też myślałam, że zacznie się romans, ale Nate i Wade mieli inne plany, i się pokłócili ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Wiecie, że w pierwotnych planach na Deadpoola 2, miała pojawić się Fantastyczna Czwórka z filmu z 2015 roku, którego jestem fanką razem z 6 innymi osobami na świecie?


	3. Po trzecie, najlepszy pan to żaden pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No musiałam ich wcisnąć, skoro mieli tu być, musicie mi wybaczyć. Muszę prowadzić propagandę w słusznych celach.

_— Kurwa mać — warknął i upił spory łyk z butelki. Postanowił przyspieszyć trochę swoje plany i zmniejszyć swoją przerwę. Domino na to nie zasłużyła, więc następną rzeczą na liście zajmie się sam. Nie powinno być większych problemów._

sss

Nate cieszył się, że doskonale znał ten okres pod każdym kątem, bo dzięki temu wiedział wiele rzeczy, które nie były podane do publicznej wiadomości, bądź były wyciszane. Jedną z nich było położenie byłej bazy rządowej w Central City, obecnie służącej za bazę dla grupy, na której pomoc Nate liczył.

Jak się okazało, kiedy Domino nie była u jego boku, Nate miał o wiele więcej problemów z załatwianiem spraw. Na dodatek karma jakby karała go podwójnie za solo akcje, bo nie tylko nie udało mu się zakończyć tego, co sobie wyznaczył za cel, ale również został ciężko ranny podczas nieprzewidzianej ucieczki. Na jego kolejne nieszczęście był naprawdę daleko od swojego tymczasowego domu – dosłownie na drugim końcu kraju, w Kalifornii. Dlatego jedynym rozwiązaniem było dojechanie do Central City z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam pomoc.

To nie tak, że uciekał od Wade’a jak najdalej po tej kłótni, która nie powinna w ogóle być kłótnią, ale Nate był za bardzo spięty, a niedomyślny Wade wcale mu życia nie ułatwiał. Nate potrafił przed sobą przyznać, że przesadził. Nie powinien był tak wybuchnąć, nie z tak błahego powodu. Na pewno nie pomogło też poczucie zazdrości, którego nie powinien czuć, bo nie miał do tego żadnego prawa. Wade nie był jego, Nate w ogóle nie pokazał mu, że jest zainteresowany. Nie powinien oburzać się, że Wade jest zainteresowany kimś innym. A przynajmniej nie na głos, nie przy Wadzie, nie tak agresywnie. To sprawa Nate’a i jego cholernego myślenia o wszystkim tyle razy, aż nie padnie.

Albo nie wybuchnie, co się zdarzyło na zapleczu baru Wade’a.

Zatrzymał swój samochód z plandeką w widocznym miejscu, otworzył szeroko drzwi i oparł się o siedzenie, przymykając oczy. Jego łuk brwiowy nadal pulsował i pewnie też krwawił, ale nie miał możliwości zszyć go sam, bo jego cielesne ramię było złamane. Miał szczęście, że samochód był z automatem.

Nie wiedział, kto po niego wyjdzie, ale nie powinien się dziwić, że rodzeństwo Stormów dopadło go pierwsze.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytała doktor Storm, stojąc w pozie bojowej, ale nie dotykając ziemi. Nate wiedział, że jeśli jeszcze nie jest gotowa zablokować dopływu krwi do jego mózgu jedną myślą, to niedługo będzie.

— Czego chcesz? — warknął Jonathan, jej brat, również unosząc się nad ziemią, ale za sprawą płomieni, które obejmowały całe jego ciało. O ile doktor Storm wyglądała na niewiniątko, a mogła bezlitośnie zabić, o tyle Jonathan wyglądał jakby mógł bezlitośnie zabić, ale Nate wiedział, że tak naprawdę to on jest niewiniątkiem w tej rodzinie.

Historia Fantastycznej Czwórki była powszechnie znana i szerzona za jego czasów.

Nate próbował unieść ręce w geście poddania, ale udało mu się to tylko z techno-organiczną ręką. Burknął, bo to znaczyło, że oprócz złamania, jego ramię cierpiało na coś więcej.

— Jestem Nathan. Nathan Summers — wychrypiał. Zauważył, że zbliża się do nich Ben Grimm. — Proszę o pomoc — dodał, odsłaniając ranę na brzuchu. Bandaże były już całe zakrwawione i jeśli Nate miał rację, to nie zapowiadało się na to, aby krwawienie miało ustać.

Musiał ruszyć się za bardzo, bo czuł, jak przechyla się na bok, jakby miał zaraz wypaść z samochodu. Nie mógł się już zatrzymać, bo zwyczajnie nie miał sił, więc pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że ktoś go złapie. Ostatnim, czego był w pełni świadomy, to poczucie osunięcia się na niewidzialną ścianę.

sss

Na szczęście pierwszym, co usłyszał po pobudce, był monitor pikający w rytmie jego serca. Leżał na czymś bardzo wygodnym i miękkim, a ból był tylko zamulonym dudnieniem. Gdy tylko otworzył oczy, łóżko zaczęło delikatnie się unosić, aby Nate mógł na nim siedzieć, a nie musiał leżeć. Była to o wiele bardziej przyjemna pozycja.

— “Summers, Nathan” nie istnieje — odezwał się doktor Richards. Tylko dzięki temu Nate w ogóle go zauważył.

— “Richards, Reed” również został wymazany ze wszystkich baz powiązanych z pewnym wydarzeniem — wydusił Nate. Na szafce obok była szklanka z wodą, więc sięgnął po nią i upił łyk.

— _Touché_ — odparł doktor Richards. — Jednak tylko z nich. Ty znasz moje imię i wiedziałeś, że tu jesteśmy. My nie wiemy o tobie nic. Mamy prawo domagać się prawdomówności. Z badań twojej krwi wiemy, że jesteś mutantem. Znasz nas dzięki swoim mocom?

Nate pokręcił głową. Spodziewał się tego pytania i wiedział, że przybycie tutaj po pomoc będzie się wiązać z rozmową o tym, o czym z nikim innym w tym okresie nie rozmawiał. O sobie i swojej rodzinie. Nawet z nikim w Nowym Jorku nie podzielił się tyloma szczegółami, ledwo co zdradził im swoje prawdziwe imię. Domino już kilka razy zawdzięczał swoje życie, Wade był kimś, kto może kiedyś byłby dla niego kimś więcej, ale to tutaj pierwszy raz Nate będzie wyznawać swoje sekrety…

Albo i nie. Nie musi. Reed Richards jest naukowcem. Gdy tylko usłyszy, skąd Nate pochodzi, zrozumie, dlaczego nie może powiedzieć nic więcej. Może będzie musiał to udowodnić – ale i na to Nate ma sposób.

— Jestem z przyszłości — wyznał w końcu, przyglądając się doktorowi Richardsowi, który zamarł i obrócił się cały w jego stronę. — Mogę to udowodnić. Nikt nie wiedział, że przenosicie się w czwórkę do Nowego Jorku, a na pewno nie, że to będzie dzisiaj.

— Mogłeś tę informację zdobyć z tego samego źródła, skąd zdobyłeś nasze dane..

— Tak było — odpowiedział Nate, kiwając głową. W końcu wszystko, co o nich wie, pochodzi z jego teraźniejszości, a ich przyszłości. — Jeśli wolisz się zabezpieczyć, nie będę stawiać oporu. Mogę powiedzieć coś z trochę dalszej przyszłości, zapisać na kartce, a kiedy się wydarzy, pokazać jako dowód. Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy. Muszę wyzdrowieć.

Odpoczynek Nate’owi się przyda. Przez miesiąc niemal bez przerwy odhaczali z Domino kolejne punkty z jego listy, teraz otarł się o śmierć, więc chwila przerwy powinna mu się przysłużyć. Był świadomy, że przez to na pierwszy plan wrócą myśli o Wadzie, ale próba tłumienia ich nie była zbyt udana. Wygnała go do Kalifornii, więc po prostu była błędem.

— Będziesz mógł dołączyć do swojej rodziny i nie martwić się mną — dodał jeszcze Nate. — Polecę również. Chcesz mnie unieruchomić?

— Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni — odpowiedział doktor Richards, wyraźnie zmieszany. — Ja z nimi nie — dodał, pewnie myśląc o Stormach.

Nate uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Ale spowinowacony chciałbyś być — rzucił. — Tylko nie pamiętam, z kim pierwszym brałeś ślub, skoro w tym okresie śluby poliamoryczne są jeszcze zakazane. — Nate doskonale wiedział, że najpierw Reed Richards ożenił się z Susan Storm, a potem oni wzięli ślub z Benem Grimmem, ale oglądanie wyrazu twarzy doktora było warte tego drobnego kłamstwa.

Doktor Richards zarumienił się po czubki uszu, ale wyglądał też, jakby ktoś pokazał mu nową drogę życia. Jednocześnie pojawiła się w jego oczach nadzieja, więc Nate czuł się bardzo dobrze z tym, że mógł go zapewnić o tym, że w przyszłości chociaż pod tym względem będzie lepiej.

Sam Nate nie mógł korzystać z tego dobrodziejstwa, bo był zbyt zazdrosny. Co powinno być dla niego już czerwoną flagą, jeśli chodzi o kontakty z Wade’em, ale kwestie miłosne zawsze przychodziły Nate’owi z trudem. Dlatego Colossus był taką wielką, metalową drzazgą w jego oku.

— Uhm. Tak. — Doktor Richards odzyskał głos. — To znaczy, może. To znaczy, nieważne. — Przymknął powieki i cała jego postać zafalowała, jakby zbierał się do kupy. — Będę musiał założyć ci kajdanki.

— Nie ma problemu — zapewnił go szybko Nate. — Tylko czy będą takie, abym nie rozerwał ich techno-organiczną ręką? Dla waszej pewności.

— Tak to się nazywa? — zainteresował się od razu doktor Richards. — Nie byłem w stanie ustalić, co to za materiał. Wcale nie jest z metalu, a nie mogłem pobrać próbki na zbadanie molekuł…

— Ucinając próbkę, uciąłbyś kawałek mnie — powiedział Nate. — Podzielę się sam, ale nigdy nie rób tego bez mojego pozwolenia ani kiedy nie jestem świadomy.

— To samo powiedziała Sue, tak.

— A już coś… próbowałeś? — zapytał podejrzliwie Nate. Słyszał, że metody doktora RIchardsa mocno wybiegały w przyszłość i przez to były kontrowersyjne (w czasie Nate’a również, bo postęp technologiczny został zahamowany), ale nie sądził, aby była jakakolwiek mowa o okrucieństwie i nieludzkim traktowaniu.

— Nie, nie! — zapewnił doktor Richards, kręcąc głową. — Po prostu głośno teoretyzowałem. A Sue lubi udawać, że tego nie wie — dodał, z delikatnym, niemal rozmarzonym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Czyli jej będziesz się najpierw oświadczał — rzucił Nate i tym razem zaśmiał się krótko na minę doktora Richardsa. — Przepraszam, ale od razu na twojej twarzy widać, jak bardzo ją kochasz. Nie martw się, twój przyjaciel…

— Nie mów więcej — przerwał mu Richards, odwracając głowę. — Jeśli naprawdę jesteś z przyszłości, to nie powinienem wiedzieć… nic.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył Nate. — Może to przez te środki, którymi mnie nafaszerowaliście, ale rzeczywiście nie powinienem niczego zdradzać.

— Oprócz tej rzeczy, która ma być dowodem — przypomniał Richards. Wysunął rękę z pomieszczania i po chwili wróciła, trzymając kajdanki do rąk i nóg, połączone łańcuchem. — Zostały stworzone z użyciem niestabilnych molekuł, więc powinny wytrzymać — powiedział, zanim Nate mógł wyrazić wątpliwość, czy go utrzymają. — Możesz wstać, czy chcesz kolejną dawkę…

— Nie — przerwał mu Nate. — Wstanę. — Nie chciał kolejnych preparatów, które wpłyną na jego pamięć i samopoczucie. Nie taki ból się odczuwało, nie taki ból się przeżyło, nie z takim bólem walczyło się dalej.

Kiedy tylko miał założone kajdanki i upewnił się, pod okiem doktora Richardsa oczywiście, że naprawdę nie jest w stanie ich rozerwać, wyszli przed budynek kilkaset metrów od jego samochodu. Nate chciał zapytać, czy może wyjęli chociaż jego rzeczy, ale akurat za zakrętem zauważył, że leżą razem z resztą pozostałego bagażu, który Ben Grimm wnosi do zmodyfikowanego odrzutowca.

— A ten co? — zapytał Grimm. — Leci z nami?

— Tak — odpowiedział Richards. — Przynajmniej dopóki nie udowodni, że mówi prawdę. — Odwrócił się do Nate’a. — Wiesz już, co możesz zapisać?

Nate pokręcił głową.

— Muszę się zastanowić, jakie wydarzenie wydarzy się w tej osi czasu, co pozostanie niezmienione, a także będzie takie, którego nie można przewidzieć — zerknął na Richardsa — Panie “Rozwiązać Wszystko”.

Richards przekrzywił głowę na bok z miną wskazującą na to, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym Nate mówi, więc ten nie dodał nic więcej na ten temat. Wolał tak poważnych pomysłów (problemów? Nie był pewny, jak to zakwalifikować) nie zaszczepiać w jego głowie za wcześnie.

— Spisanego dowodu będę potrzebował najpóźniej tuż po wylądowaniu — odpowiedział Reed.

— Załatwione — zgodził się Nate. — Ja z kolei będę potrzebował kartki i długopisu.

Wtedy w sumie do Nate’a dotarło, że wystarczyłoby, aby pokazał Reedowi technologię z przyszłości, którą jeszcze ze sobą przecież miał – ale ostatecznie zdecydował, że na pewno przyda mu się pobyt pośród tak genialnych umysłów, jakie są w Fantastycznej Czwórce. Wszedł na pokład i zajął wskazane mu miejsce, szykując się na dłuższą podróż i już myśląc o tym, co może zapisać na kartce.

Co takiego mogło się wydarzyć mimo jego interwencji? Czwórka zawsze była grupą, która odkrywała wszystko razem, ale Nate nie chciał popędzać tych odkryć. Nie, to musiałoby być coś prostego, coś, co i tak się wydarzy. Rama-Tut? Powrót Dooma? Mole-Man? Hate Monger? Wyprostował się i rozejrzał, a zobaczywszy Grimma, odchrząknął, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Podziałało.

— Wraz z przeprowadzką ogłaszacie publicznie swoją działalność, tak?

— Ponoć miałeś być z przyszłości, po kiego pytasz? — odburknął Grimm. Mimo iż mówił cicho, jego głos poniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu.

— Aby się upewnić, czy dobrze pamiętam.

Grimm spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale przytaknął głową, potwierdzając, że rzeczywiście, planem doktora Richardsa jest jawna działalność.

Nate uśmiechnął się i szybko zapisał incydent, który powinien wydarzyć się następnego dnia po oficjalnym otwarciu Baxter Building. Zadowolony złożył kartkę, odłożył ją na bok i ułożył się wygodnie, aby złapać parę godzin snu i odpoczynku. Nadal odczuwał ból, ale nie był on tak mocny, jak mógł się spodziewać. Może Czwórka miała naprawdę dobre środki, może Nate już naprawdę przywyknął.

Do czego nie przywyknął, to do poczucia zadowolenia z całkiem innego, błahego powodu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale cieszył się, że znów będzie chociaż w jednym i tym samym mieście, co Wade. To nie tak, że byli umówieni; że Nate go zobaczy. Wcale a wcale, nie ma niczego takiego w planach, dlaczego więc musiał zmuszać swoje usta, aby się nie uśmiechały?

Zagryzł zęby, odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, i zmusił się do snu.

sss

Tym razem obudziło go delikatne pukanie w ramię. Otworzył najpierw jedno oko, aby oceniło sytuację, a widząc nad sobą doktora Richardsa, rozbudził się cały.

— Jesteśmy tuż po konferencji. Nie chciałem wyprowadzać cię przy wszystkich kamerach, ale chyba nie damy rady tego uniknąć.

— No, nie ufamy ci wcale — dodał drugi głos, należący do Jonathana Storma.

Nate nie odezwał się, tylko powoli wstał, aby doskonale widzieli każdy jego ruch. Zerknął na miejsce obok, ale kartki już nie było.

— Zabrałem ją wcześniej — odezwał się Richards, zauważając, gdzie skupiła się jego uwaga. — Nie zerkałem do środka.

— Dobrze — skomentował Nate. — Gdzie mam iść?

Wyprowadzili go na zewnątrz, gdzie rzeczywiście nadal krążyło paru dziennikarzy. Na pewno zdążyli zrobić mu zdjęcie, zanim wszedł do samochodu.

— Najwyraźniej będę waszą pierwszą misją — rzucił Nate. — Pierwszą publiczną misją.

Widział kątem oka, jak Jonathan na niego spogląda.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie powinniśmy odwieźć go prosto do paki, Reed? — zapytał, unosząc wyżej brodę, kiedy Nate na niego spojrzał. — Na pewno ma jakiś inny sposób, aby udowodnić, że jest z przyszłości, jeśli w ogóle.

— Johnny — rzucił ostrzegawczo Richards, na co młody wyraźnie spuścił z tonu. — Faktem jest, że jego ciało składa się z elementu, którego nie znamy. Faktem jest, że jego technologia wykracza ponad to, do czego mamy dostęp, nawet ja. — Nate nie powinien się dziwić, że doktor Richards znalazł jakiś sposób, aby uruchomić jego komputer, mimo że na pewno nie dostał się nigdzie dalej niż uwierzytelnienie. — Faktem jest, że Sue potwierdziła, że część jego ubioru jest wykonana z podobnych cząsteczek, które znajdowały się w naszych pierwszych strojach. To wszystko wskazuje albo na agenta służb innego kraju, albo na przybysza z przyszłości, co byłoby fenomenalne i znaczyłoby, że podróż w czasie jest możliwa.

— Nie do końca opanowana, ale możliwa — przytaknął Nate. Z powodu wojen i klęsk nie było czasu na myślenie o tak zaawansowanych technologiach i usprawnianie ich, cały wysiłek ludzkości musiał zostać skupiony na próbie odratowania tego, co się da, aby rasa ludzka nadal mogła zamieszkiwać Ziemię. Ludzie tacy jak Russell tylko pogarszali sprawę.

— Ehe — mruknął Jonathan, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Zobaczę, to uwierzę.

Nate zmrużył oczy.

— Wolałbyś, abym był szpiegiem obcej organizacji lub innego kraju?

— Na pewno jest to dużo bardziej prawdopodobne niż podróże w czasie — odpowiedział Jonathan. — Jakoś żadnych innych podróżników nie widzę.

Nate nie miał zamiaru zdradzać dzieciakowi, dlaczego nie ma żadnych innych podróżników, zwłaszcza że kątem oka zobaczył zaciekawiony wzrok doktora Richardsa skierowany na niego. Richards wiedział, że nie powinien pytać, ale to nie znaczyło, że tak łatwo mógł ukryć swoją ciekawość. W końcu Czwórka to jedno wielkie zbiorowisko wścibskich ludzi, inaczej nie byliby tak dobrzy w odkrywaniu i poznawaniu nowych miejsc.

— Lepsza byłaby obca potęga mająca tak zaawansowaną technologię, że gdyby jej użyła, nawet wasze moce nie byłyby w stanie uratować was przez całkowitą zagładą?

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza.

— To była groźba? — warknął Jonathan, a temperatura w samochodzie znacznie się podniosła.

— Spokojnie, Johnny — rzucił Reed. Posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, a następnie skierował je na Nate’a, który był tak zdziwiony jego tupetem, że zamrugał i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. — Nathan sam zdecydował się zostać zakuty, a jeśli nie mówi prawdy, to i tak nie ucieknie.

— Albo udaje i chce nas szpiegować — nie dawał za wygraną Jonathan, na co Nate westchnął.

Zaczynał się denerwować. Wiedział, że Jonathan Storm jest popędliwy, raz gorący, raz zimny, ale żadne kroniki nie podawały, że za młodu był aż tak bardzo wkurwiający.

— Specjalnie wybrałem zdarzenie, które wydarzy się najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie chcę utknąć u was za długo, mam swoje sprawy do załatwiania.

— Koniec, Johnny — powiedział stanowczo Richards, kiedy Jonathan otwierał usta, aby czymś się odgryźć. — Nie ma co się kłócić, decyzja zapadła, poczekamy. Też się martwię — dodał łagodniej doktor Richards.

— Ta, nie ty straciłeś ojca, bo zaufałeś nieodpowiedniej osobie — odpowiedział Jonathan przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Po tym komentarzu Nate przyjrzał mu się bliżej; Storm był napięty jak struna, zaciskał mocno palce na swoich bicepsach, a jego oczy gorączkowo rozglądały się po otoczeniu, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się ataku. I Nate zrozumiał, że Jonathan nie nęka go dla zabawy, tylko z obawy i troski o swoją rodzinę – a to Nate potrafił docenić. Musiał też przyznać, że jego pierwsze wrażenie Jonathana Storma było błędne, bo nawet nie raczył zajrzeć głębiej pod jego wygląd i pewność siebie, tylko od razu założył pewne rzeczy, które spaczyły mu poznanie Jonathana. Podejrzewał, że nie on jeden tak postąpił.

Aby ulżyć mu trochę, usiadł prościej, położył ręce na kolana, otwartymi dłońmi do góry. Nie miał niczego w zanadrzu, był połamany i ranny, ale jego wygląd – blizny i techno-organiczne elementy – pokazywały siłę, na którą Jonathan negatywnie reagował. Dla Nate’a nie było problemem pokazać się od bezradnej strony. Ufał Fantastycznej Czwórce, więc nie chciał robić sobie wroga z żadnego jej członka.

Opłaciło się; Jonathan spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy Nate zmienił pozycję, ale rozluźnił się nieco, kiedy zauważył jego postawę.

Przez dalszą część podróży z lotniska nie rozmawiali. Nate spoglądał za okno i zmienił pozycję tylko raz, aby wychylić się i zobaczyć napis “Baxter” na budynku, na którego parking wjeżdżali. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, już jutro będzie mógł się stąd wyrwać. Będzie wolny, aby robić, co będzie chciał.

I na pewno ta rzecz nie będzie podyktowana chęcią zobaczenia Wade’a. Wcale. Najemnik spadł chwilowo na drugi plan, kiedy Nate poznawał Fantastyczną Czwórkę, ale syzyfową pracą były wszelkie próby zapomnienia o nim, bo Wade zawsze wracał. Jak głaz Syzyfa na dół, jak bumerang do ręki, jak broń Nate’a na jego plecy. Nate mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Wade nie wracał tak chętnie do szkoły Xaviera…

Otrząsnął się z tych myśli, kiedy wysiadł z samochodu. Dał Jonathanowi poprowadzić go do wind, nie krzywiąc się wcale na siłę, z jaką Storm zaciskał palce na jego ręce, chociaż była złamana.

— Hej! — huknął Grimm. Wszyscy odwrócili się do niego, aby zobaczyć, co się stało; Jonathan tak mocno zacisnął dłoń, że Nate nie mógł powstrzymać syknięcia z bólu.

— Sory — rzucił Storm. Puścił go, zapalił się i uniósł, aby lepiej zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Nate widział jedynie uciekających z podziemnego parkingu fotografów, niektórzy z połamanymi kamerami, ale lwia część sprzętu nadal była cała.

— Jeszcze nie udało się wdrożyć kompletnej ochrony? — zgadywał Nate.

— Niestety — odpowiedział doktor Richards. Wydawał się zniesmaczony sobą, że tak duża grupa osób zdołała się przemknąć przez tymczasowe zabezpieczenia. — Przynajmniej w mieszkalnej i laboratoryjnej części wszystko już jest dopracowane.

Nate spuścił głowę w dół, aby ukryć uśmieszek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cablepool nadal jest na pierwszym miejscu w tym fiku oczywiście! Żadne camea tego nie zmienią. ŻADNE


	4. Podwójna randka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj wyszły piękne zdjęcia z trzeciego sezonu Daredevila oraz X-Men Dark Phoenix z odpowiednio mattfoggym i cherikiem, więc poczułam, że muszę dodać dzisiaj ten rozdział, a nie w niedzielę, skoro się tak napompowałam :D

_— Jeszcze nie udało się wdrożyć kompletnej ochrony? — zgadywał Nate._

_— Niestety — odpowiedział doktor Richards. Wydawał się zniesmaczony sobą, że tak duża grupa osób zdołała się przemknąć przez tymczasowe zabezpieczenia. — Przynajmniej w mieszkalnej i laboratoryjnej części wszystko już jest dopracowane._

_Nate spuścił głowę w dół, aby ukryć uśmieszek._

sss

Musieli gdzieś Nate’a zamknąć, ale w przebudowanym Baxter Building nie było żadnego pomieszczenia do tego przystosowanego, więc po prostu umieścili go w pokoju gościnnym. Była to najprzyjemniejsza cela, w jakiej Nate kiedykolwiek spędził noc. Eksperymentalny zastrzyk z wczoraj sprawił, że po jego ranach i złamaniach prawie wcale nie było już śladu. Poranek też był niczego sobie, bo Grimm przyszedł po niego i razem z pozostałymi w spokoju zjadł przygotowane przez Jonathana naleśniki.

Od czasu do czasu zerkał na zegar. Myślał, że nikt nie zauważy, ale tylko doktor Richards był tak pochłonięty zabezpieczeniami parkingu na swoim komputerze, że nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.

— Coś planujesz, staruszku? — zapytał w końcu Jonathan, podrzucając naleśnik na patelni. — Jesteś z kimś umówiony?

— No właśnie, coś ma się wydarzyć, co? — dodał Grimm.

Na te słowa Richards podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Nate’a. Nate tylko wzruszył ramionami i uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu. Jeszcze trochę, już za moment…

Po pomieszczeniu rozległ się przeraźliwie głośny alarm, wyraźnie niewykalibrowany dla ludzkiego ucha, a więc nietestowany. Dlaczego Richards montował takie zabezpieczenia – Nate nie miał pojęcia. Uniósł nadal skute ręce do góry, kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego oskarżająco.

— To nie ja — powiedział.

— Ten alarm oznacza, że ktoś próbuje się wkraść… na wysokości laboratoryjnej — oświadczył Richards, spoglądając w swój monitor.

— Zwariował, jeśli myśli, że weźmie nas z zaskoczenia — powiedział Jonathan, stając w płomieniach.

Cała Czwórka ruszyła za Richardsem na korytarz. Od biegu Grimma nie było czuć żadnych wibracji, więc Nate podziwiał wytrzymałość strukturalną podłogi – i w związku z tym całego piętra. Doskonale wiedział, czego może się spodziewać, więc trzymał się z tyłu, nie chcąc mieszać się w to, co się wydarzy. Nate skorzystał z zamieszania i chwycił komputer Richardsa, obracając go do siebie. Podłączył się przez niego z kamerami i ustawił monitor tak, aby z każdego kąta oglądać to, co się będzie działo.

— Uszanowanko, drużyno! — zawołał intruz, wpadając przez okno. — Trochę łatwo do was wpaść, powinniście coś z tym zrobić!

W tym samym momencie dookoła niego zaczęła zamykać się klatka z… plexi? Nate nie był pewny.

— Mam dla ciebie nowinę, krzykaczu — burknął Ben z uśmieszkiem w głosie. — Nie jest tak łatwo.

Nate doskonale wiedział, jak potoczy się ta sytuacja dalej, ale to nie znaczy, że nie przybliżył się do monitora. Co innego czytać o pierwszym spotkaniu Fantastycznej Czwórki ze Spider-Manem, a co innego być jego świadkiem.

Spider-Man użył swojej siły, aby wydostać się z pułapki. Grimm chciał go zatrzymać, ale powstrzymał się przed użyciem całej swojej mocy, co było błędem, bo Spider-Man posiadał proporcjonalną siłę pająka, co też głośno oświadczył. Nate’owi wydawało się, jakby oglądał wierną ekranizację swojej ulubionej książki.

Grimm rozwalił podłogę i rzucił w Spider-Mana sprzętem, ale ten cały czas uciekał. Nate aż wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Spider-Man użył swojej specjalnej naelektryzowanej sieci. Każdy wiedział, że od samego początku Spider-Man sam stworzył swój kostium i wszystkie gadżety. Nie był takim geniuszem jak doktor Richards, ale nie brakowało mu aż tak wiele, skoro w tak młodym wieku był w stanie stworzyć tyle rzeczy od podstaw.

Grimm został uziemiony, ale Spider-Man był gotowy na kolejnego członka Fantastycznej Czwórki.

— Czekaj! — zawołał Richards, próbując złapać Spider-Mana w swoje rozciągnięte dłonie. — Nie chcemy walczyć z nieznajomymi, a przynajmniej póki nie wiemy, dlaczego walczymy!

Spider-Man uskoczył i zaplątał kawałek ramienia Richardsa w sieć.

— Kto walczy? — powiedział Spider-Man, uskakując jeszcze dalej. Nate poruszał wargami, powtarzając za nim te słowa. — Spójrzcie na to jak na pokaz!

Nate pokręcił głową, kiedy zamiast zatrzymać się i wyjaśnić, Spider-Man dalej atakował. Richards zwinął się w rulon i zaatakował go, ale Spider-Man stworzył pilar z sieci, stawiając go tuż przed Richardsem, blokując mu drogę. Richards zrobił ze swoich dłoni dwie packi na muchy i bezskutecznie próbował nimi zdzielić Spider-Mana, któremu po chwili udało się skleić całe przedramiona Richardsa razem, unieruchamiając go.

Następną osobą rwącą się do walki był Jonathan.

— Koniec imprezy, ty pobudzony insekcie! — warknął, próbując otoczyć Spider-Mana ogniem. Spider-Man nie dał się złapać, tylko uciekł najpierw na ścianę, potem na sufit. — Ej! Nie ruszaj się!

Nate zauważył z uśmieszkiem, że Spider-Man przestał pyskować przy Jonathanie, mimo że przy Grimmie i Richardsie od początku bez przerwy o czymś pierdolił, unikając ich ataków. Nawet kiedy Jonathan spalił sufit dookoła niego, przez co Spider-Man musiał uciec na ziemię, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dopiero kiedy Jonathan wysłał w jego stronę ogniste rakiety, Spider-Man odnalazł swój głos. Zrobił z sieci kij baseballowy i zaczął odbijać lecące w jego stronę pociski.

— Mogę to robić tak długo, jak ty, juniorze! — oznajmił Spider-Man. — I wiesz, co jeszcze ci powiem… kiepski z ciebie miotacz!

Nate wiedział, że zaraz będzie koniec. W końcu najsilniejsza osoba z drużyny wszystko zakończy. Susan odepnie naelektryzowaną sieć, uwalniając Grimma, Grimm rozedrze pajęczynę na rękach Richardsa, a Jonathan i Spider-Man w końcu zorientują się, że zostali zamknięci w niewidzialnym polu siłowym, aby zminimalizować kolejne szkody. Dopiero wtedy dowiedzą się, czego tak właściwie Spider-Man tu szuka.

Tak się jednak nie stało. Zanim Susan w ogóle ruszyła się spod ściany, gdzie przypatrywała się i analizowała całą walkę, przez to samo okno, którego użył Spider-Man, wpadł nie kto inny, jak sam Wade.

Nate przez chwilę myślał, że ma zwidy. Był tak podekscytowany zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami walką Fantastycznej Czwórki i Spider-Mana, że zapomniał wzdychać do najemnika. Zobaczenie go na monitorze było niczym wylanie na siebie kubła zimnej wody. Dopiero kiedy minął ten szok, Nate zauważył, jak ciężko uzbrojony jest Wade.

— Gdzie trzymacie Nate’a?! — warknął najemnik, sięgając do kabur.

— Kurwa mać — rzucił Nate pod nosem i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Nie miał daleko do korytarza, w którym to wszystko się rozgrywało, więc bez problemu usłyszał, kiedy Wade otworzył ogień. Nie mógł przyspieszyć, bo łańcuch ograniczał jego ruchy, więc miał nadzieję, że nic poważnego się nie stanie, nikt nie ucierpi.

Na szczęście dźwięk strzelaniny bardzo szybko ustał, a kiedy Nate zbliżył się do miejsca akcji, zobaczył dlaczego. Wszystkie bronie, po jakie Wade sięgał, były od razu łapane w sieć Spider-Mana, który odrzucał je za siebie i przyklejał do ściany. Nate nie mógł się do nich zbliżyć, bo zniszczenia, jakie zrobił Grimm na tym poziomie, uniemożliwiały mu pokonanie ostatnich metrów. A na dodatek nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc nie pozostawało Nate’owi nic oprócz przedzierania się przez gruzy i zniszczenia.

— Co tu robi Spider-Man, jak jest z innej wytwórni! — krzyczał Wade. Ostatnim pistoletem nawet nie celował, tylko rzucił nim prosto w Spider-Mana. — Wypierdalaj na swój plan! Wszystko przeciwko mnie! — Uskoczył, kiedy kolejna sieć Spider-Mana została wycelowana w niego. — Też znam fantazyjne ruchy! — oświadczył, fikołkując do tyłu.

— Fantazyjne? — prychnął Spider-Man. — Masz nogi jak pnie drzew, nie masz żadnych smukłych mięśni!

— Ale zabiłem setki więcej ludzi niż ty! — odpyskował Wade, powodując, że Nate miał ochotę go udusić za przyznawanie się do tego przed takimi bohaterami, jak ta piątka.

— I to według ciebie jest _zaleta?!_ — odkrzyknął Spider-Man.

— Kolejny krzykacz — warknął Grimm, biegnąc na Wade’a. Susan musiała wypuścić go z sieci Spider-Mana. — Tym razem nie mam zamiaru się ograniczać.

Nate musiał się aż zatrzymać w swojej wspinaczce po gruzach, bo zahipnotyzowało go oglądanie, jak Wade ucieka przed Grimmem, walącym z całej siły w podłogę, tworząc kolejne gruzy, jak potem Wade wpada na Spider-Mana, który kopie go w nerki, jak ucieka przed ręką Richardsa, wbijając miecz w pole siłowe dookoła Susan…

— Um… Pani Storm, proszę mi powiedzieć, że odbijam się od pani niewidzialnego pola siłowego… — Wade odbił się od ziemi w ostatnim momencie, bo chwilę później wybuchł tam ogień. — Nie chciałbym robić dziury w pani pięknej piersi lub krągłych biodrach…

— Hej, zapałko! — krzyknął Grimm, strzepując z siebie okablowanie, które wyrwał z podłogi. — Czy on mówi o piersiach twojej siostry?

— Co? Co on powiedział? — Jonathan zwrócił się do Grimma, otrząsując się ze swojego skupienia. — On nie mógł… — Nie dokończył, bo Wade wykorzystał jego rozproszenie, aby zaatakować. Udało mu się kopnąć Jonathana w głowę.

— Kurwa — zaklął Nate, tym razem niemal rzucając się do przodu, aby jak najszybciej pokonać przeszkodę. Wade nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co zrobił, atakując najmłodszego członka rodziny, który zawsze był w ich sercu i o którego najbardziej się martwili. Wszystko jakby stanęło w miejscu.

Spider-Man złapał Jonathana na ręce i delikatnie położył go na ziemi. Wszyscy spoglądali w ich stronę, kiedy Spider-Man sprawdzał, czy z Jonathanem wszystko w porządku. Gdy tylko odetchnął i odwrócił się do Wade’a, Nate spodziewał się najgorszego. Spider-Man był znany z tego, że kiedy się nakręci, potrafi zrobić wiele zniszczeń i zadać wiele obrażeń. Wade mógł się zregenerować, ale nadal odczuwał ból.

A i tak najgorszy nie był w tym momencie agresywny temperament Spider-Mana, o nie: w pomieszczeniu była Susan Storm. A Wade właśnie skrzywdził członka jej rodziny.

Wade kompletnie nie odczytał atmosfery w pomieszczeniu.

— Ej, a tak w ogóle — zaczął, sięgnąwszy po miecz i kręcąc nim delikatnie. Patrzył w stronę Spider-Mana, nadal klęczącego przy Jonathanie. — Którym jesteś? Tobey? Andrew? Czy Tom?

Nate nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nikt Wade’a nie atakował, więc miał nadzieję, że taki stan szoku utrzyma się jeszcze trochę w pomieszczeniu, dając mu czas na opanowanie sytuacji. Może Czwórka myślała, że Wade zna tożsamość Spider-Mana; sam Nate jej nie znał, bo nawet w przyszłości był to ściśle strzeżony sekret, więc podejrzewał, że to to samo pierdolenie, które się za Wade’em cały czas ciągnie. Jeszcze niedaleko i do nich dołączy, może uda mu się zażegnać ten konflikt.

— Ustalmy fakty — mówił dalej Wade do Spider-Mana. — Hollandem nie jesteś, bo żadna z ciebie kupka popiołu. Strzałki w kierunku krocza też nie ma, więc nie ma szans na piękne oczęta Maguire’a… Czyli Garfield! A to wiele tłumaczy! — Wskazał ostrzem miecza na nadal leżącego nieruchomo Jonathana. — Żeś przyszedł, bo MBJ to jest! Masz go do całowania, jak chciałeś!

Spider-Man już szykował się do skoku na Wade’a, ale w tej samej chwili Jonathan w jego ramionach poruszył się i jęknął, unosząc rękę i przykładając ją do głowy. Priorytetem Spider-Mana był leżący w jego ramionach bohater, a nie mszczenie się za niego, więc zaniechał ataku. Ale Wade’owi się nie upiekło, bo Susan w końcu odzyskała zmysły i zamknęła pole siłowe wokół głowy Wade’a, pozbawiając go powietrza.

Na szczęście Nate’owi udało się zejść – czy też spaść – z kupki gruzu, którą miał do pokonania.

— Stop! — krzyknął, stając przed Wade’em, rozkładając ramiona i zasłaniając go przed Czwórką. Wiedział, że nie ma żadnego sposobu, aby zmusić Susan do opuszczenia jej pola siłowego, dlatego musiał im to wszystko wyjaśnić. — To pomyłka, to nieporozumienie — mówił do Susan. — Wade przyszedł po mnie… — Nate uniósł ręce, kiedy Grimm warknął na niego. — Ale pewnie myślał, że jestem waszym więźniem.

— Jesteś — zauważył doktor Richards. Wade oparł się o plecy Nate’a.

— Tak, ale to wszystko można wyjaśnić — mówił dalej Nate. Odwrócił się szybko, kiedy Wade zaczął osuwać się na ziemię, i złapał go. Opuścił go na dół, wiedząc, że Wade pewnie stracił przytomność, ale żyje; Susan, jaką Nate znał z opowieści, nie miała w zwyczaju mordować bez wyjaśnienia. Poturbować, owszem, ale nie mordować. — Sprawdź kartkę — powiedział Nate do Richardsa.

Ten od razu sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął kartkę, na której Nate zapisał dowód, że jest z przyszłości. Richards uniósł brwi i odwrócił się do Spider-Mana, zwracając wszystkich uwagę na to, że ten pochylał się nad Jonathanem i rozmawiali cicho – Torch nadal w ramionach Spider-Mana. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał, jakby pamiętali, że przed paroma minutami rzucali w siebie siecią i ogniem. Ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, że z punktu widzenia Nate’a wyglądało na to, jakby się całowali. Bardzo szybko przeszli z bycia wrogo do siebie nastawionymi do kompletnego braku przestrzeni osobistej między nimi.

Doktor Richards odchrząknął.

— Spider-Manie — zawołał. Spider-Man drgnął i obaj z Jonathanem odwrócili się w stronę pozostałych. Przez chwilę nie ruszali się, ale zaraz odskoczyli od siebie, Torch stając w płomieniach i odlatując w jedną stronę, a Spider-Man w tym samym momencie wystrzeliwując sieć, aby wylądować na przeciwległej ścianie. Ten ruch wyglądał, jakby go przećwiczyli, tak bardzo byli już teraz ze sobą zgrani. Nate wiedział, że w przyszłości będą duetem nie do pokonania. — Dlaczego się do nas zakradłeś?

Głowa Spider-Mana odwróciła się w kierunku Jonathana, a potem wylądował na ziemi przed Richardsem, Susan i Grimmem.

— Chciałem… Myślałem, że może mógłbym do was dołączyć. Zatrudnić się u was.

— Zatrudnić? — powiedział Jonathan, lądując obok rodziny i gasząc ogień.

Nate był pewny, że Wade w tym samym momencie odzyskał przytomność, więc jedną ręką zasłonił mu usta, a drugą położył na jego klatce piersiowej, aby nie wstawał.

— Zaszła pomyłka, Spider-Manie — odezwała się Sue. — Jesteśmy organizacją non-profit.

— Nie wypłacamy wynagrodzeń — powiedział Richards. — Jeśli generujemy jakikolwiek zysk, cały przeznaczamy na badania naukowe.

— A poza tym, to czy nie jesteś poszukiwany przez policję, co? — burknął Grimm, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Nate wstrzymał oddech, doskonale widząc, jak Spider-Man znowu cały się spiął.

— Powinienem wiedzieć — syknął Spider-Man, zaciskając pięści. — Jesteście tacy, jak wszyscy. Gotowi uwierzyć we wszystko, co najgorsze. — Wystrzelił sieć w stronę okna i przeleciał nad Nate’em i Wade’em (który, jak taki idiota, wyciągnął rękę w górę, jakby chciał Spider-Mana złapać za kostkę; Nate przycisnął mu za to swoją techno-organiczną rękę do szczęki).

— Spider-Manie! — zawołał za nim Jonathan. — Czekaj! — Stanął w płomieniach i również wyleciał za okno. Gdyby Wade tym razem próbował go złapać, Nate by go nie powstrzymał, ale Wade był zbyt zajęty próbą oderwania dłoni Nate’a od swojej twarzy.

— Pierwszy dzień w nowych ścianach — powiedział Grimm, wzdychając. — I dwóch wariatów próbuje się włamać.

— Doktorze Richards? — odezwał się Nate. Nie robił żadnych gwałtownych ruchów; wystarczyło, że Wade cały czas wiercił się i wymachiwał kończynami, chcąc uwolnić się od uchwytu Nate’a. — Wiem, że nie wszystko się zgadza — kontynuował Nate, kiedy uwaga pozostałych członków Czwórki była na nim — ale wcześniej nie byłem elementem, który rzutował na te wydarzenia. A ze mną Deadpool.

Wade, którego tak dobrze było zobaczyć. Który wpadł do Baxter Building gotowy rozwalać wszystko i wszystkich, aby dostać się do Nate’a, bo musiał zobaczyć, że Nate jest tu przetrzymywany – w końcu kilku fotografom wczoraj się poszczęściło. Także Wade myślał, że Nate jest w niebezpieczeństwie, i postanowił samemu wpaść, aby go uratować.

Nate musiał powstrzymywać uśmiech.

Pomagał w tym fakt, że Fantastyczna Czwórka patrzyła na niego z nieufnością. Nie trudno było się domyślić przyczyny tego zachowania: Wade przyznał się do zabicia setek ludzi, a Nate przyznał się do Wade’a.

— Zgadza się dostatecznie dużo — oznajmił Richards. — Wierzę, że jesteś z przyszłości.

— Co ci się zgadza, gumiaku — burknął Grimm, wyrywając kartkę z rąk przyjaciela. — Spider-Man wkradnie się do budynku, bla bla, będzie chciał dołączyć, aby zarobić... — Grimm spojrzał na Nate’a. — Skąd wiemy, że z tym pająkowatym krzykaczem też się nie zna?

— Nie wiemy — odpowiedział Reed. — Ale Spider-Man był aktywny w naszym świecie już wcześniej. A nawet jeśli, to Nathan nie mógł podyktować warunków walki z naszej strony.

Richards, Grimm i Susan patrzyli po sobie, jakby prowadzili mentalnie rozmowę na temat tych wydarzeń. Z kolei Wade pod rękoma Nate’a rozłożył kończyny na boki i poddał się, więc Nate zerknął na niego i skinął głową, zmniejszając nacisk, ale nie zabierając całkowicie rąk.

— Możemy szybko się zwinąć i nie zawracać wam dłużej głowy — powiedział Nate, wstając i ciągnąc Wade’a do góry za kark. — Nawet zapłacimy za zniszczenia spowodowane przez Wade’a.

— Nic nie będę… — zaczął Wade, ale Nate szarpnął nim. — No kurwa, Nate, jeszcze nie ustaliłem _safewordu_ , weź się!

— Idź — rozkazał Richards. Wyciągnął do Nate’a ręce i rozkuł go. — Idźcie.

Wade od razu ruszył w stronę swoich broni przyklejonych do ściany, ale wpadł na niewidzialne pole siłowe. Chwilę później wszyscy zobaczyli, jak każdy pistolet i karabin zostaje zmiażdżony w kupkę złomu.

Podczas gdy Wade upadł na kolana i zawył jak zranione zwierzę – jakby Susan co najmniej zmiażdżyła mu kilka kończyn – to Nate przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Odruchowo również położył rękę na głowie Wade’a, bo nie chciał przestać go dotykać.

— Nie mogę zostawić wam technologii z przyszłości — powiedział. — Muszę nalegać. Zostawię wszystko inne, co skonfiskowaliście, ale tego nie odpuszczę.

Richards pokiwał głową. Zerknął to na Susan, to na Grimma.

— Sue, odprowadzisz naszych… gości… do wyjścia? Ja i Ben przyniesiemy rzeczy Nathana.

Susan nie kłopotała się z odpowiedzią, tylko zebrała Nate’a i Wade’a w jedno kuliste pole siłowe, a następnie skierowała się do wyjścia, lewitując ich przed sobą, zapewnie po to, aby mieć ich na oku. Nate odetchnął i oparł głowę do tyłu, spoglądając w sufit.

— Wiesz co — zaczął Wade, układając się obok niego — jakbym wiedział, że nic ci nie jest, to bym się nie fatygował.

Nate obrócił głowę w jego stronę.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział. Przeczesał ręką włosy, odgarniając je z twarzy. — Nie pomyślałem, że wszystko wycieknie do mediów. Nie planowałem tego, więc nikogo nie ostrzegłem.

Wade założył ręce za głowę, przez co jego ramię ocierało się o Nate’a. Skorzystał więc z okazji i oparł głowę o ramię Wade’a, który na moment spiął się, ale potem rozluźnił.

— Już nie chcesz mnie rozczłonkować za bycie pomocnym i chcącym załatwić ci ruchanko?

Techno-organiczna ręka Nate’a sama uniosła się i strzeliła Wade’owi w pysk, łamiąc mu nos i wpychając go w czaszkę. Wade zacharczał, a po chwili opadł całkowicie z sił.

Susan się nie zatrzymała, ale Nate widział, jak zmarszczyła brwi.

— On tak ma — wyjaśnił Nate. — Za chwilę się ocknie.

— Hm — mruknęła Susan, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Miejmy nadzieję, bo inaczej będę musiała uważać cię za mordercę i nie będzie tak miło i wygodnie.

Nate nie odpowiedział. Pierwsi bohaterowie byli wspaniali i nie dotknął ich mrok przyszłości, gdzie każdy musiał coś poświęcić, aby przetrwać. Często była to własna moralność. Nate zabijał i będzie zabijać, doskonale o tym wie, ale nie miał zamiaru o tym wspominać na głos. Miał szczęście, że Czwórka zapomniała o wykrzyczanych przez Wade’a setkach zabitych, bo wtedy nie byłoby tak łatwo się stąd wydostać.

— O ja pierdolę, kurwa jebana mać! — wrzasnął Wade, ożywając. Zgiął się w pół i wydał z siebie rozrywający krzyk.

— Mówiłem, że się ocknie — powiedział Nate do Susan. Poklepał Wade’a po plecach i skrzywił się, słysząc, jak najemnik nastawia swój nos. — Pogadamy o wszystkim jak będziemy sami — rzucił do Wade’a. — Nie tutaj, nie teraz.

— Nie ma mnie tak długo w tej historii i jeszcze mnie uciszasz — oskarżył go Wade. — Nikt ci za to nie podziękuje, nikt!

— Dziękuję, że go uciszasz — odezwała się Susan, na co Nate zaśmiał się. Wade uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią, ale zanim mógł się odezwać, wtrąciła: — Jeśli usłyszę od ciebie coś jeszcze, powoli zacisnę pole siłowe wokół twoich klejnotów, aż odpadną.

Wade od razu złapał się za jaja, jakby w jakikolwiek sposób mógł je tak obronić przed Susan. Nate z kolei zadrżał, ale z całkiem innego powodu. Mordercza Susan Storm była jego ulubioną Susan Storm.

Reszta droga do wyjścia minęła w milczeniu. Nate nie oparł się znowu o Wade’a, bo nie chciał prowokować najemnika. Nie przy Susan. Prowokowanie Wade’a byłoby naprawdę przyjemne, ale w miejscu, gdzie nikt by im nie przeszkadzał. Gdzie byliby sami i Wade mógłby pozwolić sobie na zburzenie niektórych murów.

Gdy dotarli pod drzwi, Richards i Grimm już na nich czekali. Susan musiała zaprowadzić ich dookoła, aby zmniejszyć ryzyko ich ucieczki. Zostali wypuszczeni z pola siłowego, Nate odebrał swoją technologię, opuścili budynek i szybko zadzwonili po Dopindera – który nadal był ich taksówkarzem, mimo że zarządzał teraz barem.

— Muszę się odświeżyć — oznajmił Nate, rozkładając się z tyłu, skoro Wade wpakował się do przodu. — Pogadamy u mnie.

Podał Dopinderowi adres swojego hotelu i próbował nie słuchać piosenek bollywoodzkich, które Dopinder puszczał zawsze, kiedy przewoził Nate’a. Mały kurwik dostał jednak jaj, skoro już nie kulił się przed nim.

Wade z kolei zaczął znowu nawijać jak katarynka, ale na szczęście nie wymagał od Nate’a odpowiedzi, bo wylewał swoje myśli na Dopindera. Dotarło do niego, że Nate chce pogadać, kiedy będą sami, więc Nate miał szczęście, że wziął to na poważnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wykorzystane w tym rozdziale zeszyty:  
> — Fantastic Four Annual #1 (gdzie jest przepisana i rozszerzona historia z Amazing Spider-Man #1, czyli pierwsze spotkanie Spider-Mana i Fantastycznej Czwórki),  
> — Cable and Deadpool #24 (Wade i Peter walczą ze sobą),  
> — Cable and Deadpool #46 (Wade cofa się w czasie i walczy z Fantastyczną Czwórką).
> 
> Kiedy zaczynałam pisać tego fika, nie sądziłam, że tyle Fantastycznej Czwórki się w nim pojawi, ale wystarczył szept, że Fant4stic mieli być w DP2 i poszło samo. Wpisanie TASM Petera stało się nieuniknione. Ale don’t worry, wracamy do stricte cablepoola od teraz.


	5. Mambo No. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, minęło trochę czasu, wiem, przepraszam, ale fik w końcu zdobywa swój E rating!
> 
> Jestem ciulem i zapomniałam, że Nate w sumie otarł się o śmierć i miał złamaną rękę, więc do poprzedniego rozdziału dodałam zdanie o eksperymentalnym zastrzyku, który go wyleczył, a co.

_— Muszę się odświeżyć — oznajmił Nate, rozkładając się z tyłu, skoro Wade wpakował się do przodu. — Pogadamy u mnie._

_Podał Dopinderowi adres swojego hotelu i próbował nie słuchać piosenek bollywoodzkich, które Dopinder puszczał zawsze, kiedy przewoził Nate’a. Mały kurwik dostał jednak jaj, skoro już nie kulił się przed nim._

_Wade z kolei zaczął znowu nawijać jak katarynka, ale na szczęście nie wymagał od Nate’a odpowiedzi, bo wylewał swoje myśli na Dopindera. Dotarło do niego, że Nate chce pogadać, kiedy będą sami, więc Nate miał szczęście, że wziął to na poważnie._

sss

— Nie ma to jak w domu! — oznajmił Wade, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu wchodząc do pokoju hotelowego Nate’a. Skierował się prosto w stronę łóżka, upadł twarzą w poduszkę i westchnął. — Tu jest o wiele wygodniej niż na jebanej kanapie.

— Łóżka z reguły są wygodniejsze do spania — odpowiedział Nate, odkładając swoje rzeczy koło szafki.

— Wyjebałem swoje wyro w kosmos, kiedy wysadziłem swoje cztery ściany — wymamrotał Wade w poduszkę. Uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

— Do tej pory nie załatwiłeś sobie nowego? — zapytał Nate, ściągając bluzę i wieszając ją na wieszak. Wade wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się na plecy. — Sam jesteś sobie winien. — Nate skrzyżował ręce na piersi i stanął przy łóżku.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie – a przynajmniej Nate wpatrywał się w maskę Wade’a, której oczy były skierowane w jego stronę. Chuj wie, gdzie patrzył Wade.

— Gdzie w ogóle byłeś, kiedy cię nie było? — zapytał najemnik, siadając na materacu jak człowiek, po turecku.

— W Kalifornii — odpowiedział spokojnie Nate.

— O chuj, tego babola widziałeś?

— Jakiego babola?

— No w San Francisco. Tego z językiem.

Nate zmarszczył brwi. Nie przypominał sobie, aby natknął się na coś, co można byłoby określić “babolem z językiem w San Francisco”, ani w swojej pamięci, ani podczas badania teraźniejszości. Otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili rozległ się jego telefon. Nate poznał ten dzwonek – to Domino.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i odebrał.

— Tak?

— No hej. Już jesteś u siebie? Bo nie byłam pewna, jak widziałam cię wczoraj razem z tą skałą.

Nate odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał w stronę okna.

— Ledwo co wszedłem do pokoju. — Zerknął kątem oka na swojego gościa, który powoli przekrzywił głowę. — Wade rzucił mi się na ratunek, jakbym był w wielkiej potrzebie.

Domino zachichotała na linii.

— Ale nie było to potrzebne?

— Całkowicie zbyteczne.

— Coś mi mówiło, że tak jest, dlatego nie ruszałam się z domu.

Nate wywrócił oczami. “Coś” jej mówiło, oczywiście.

— Ale do rzeczy. Sam poszedłeś rozwalać Life Foundation? — zapytała Domino.

— Nie? — odpowiedział pytająco. Life Foundation z siedzibą w San Francisco było na ich liście firm do zniszczenia, a Carlton Drake zapowiadał się na pierwszą ofiarę śmiertelną ich krucjaty, ale Nate tym razem nie był na zachodnim wybrzeżu w tym celu.

— A już myślałam, że ten oślizgły glut to twoja sprawka.

Nate znowu spojrzał na Wade’a, który złączył razem stopy, złapał je w dłonie i przysunął jak najbliżej siebie, kolana wypychając jak najdalej na materac, i kiwał się w przód i w tył. Nate zaczął podejrzewać, że “oślizgły glut” i “babol z językiem” to jedno i to samo.

— Czy ten oślizgły glut ma… język? — zapytał, aby się upewnić.

— Tak! Dokładnie. Czyli coś wiesz?

— Wade pytał, czy widziałem babola z językiem. Poza tym nic nie wiem.

— Czekaj, czekaj, jest u ciebie Wade?

— Tak.

— E, to daj znać, jak będziesz mógł gadać, streszczę ci sprawę z Drakiem. Na razie!

Rozłączyła się, zanim Nate mógł się pożegnać, więc tylko prychnął. Nie będzie musiał dzwonić do Domino, bo może sam sobie wszystko poszukać. Zakładał, że jego ustawienia same ułożyły mu odpowiednie odnośniki do przeczytania.

— Naprawdę nie masz ochoty jej przelecieć — odezwał się Wade, wyrywając go z myśli o pracy. — Bo wiesz, jakoś nie potrafiłem przyjąć tego do wiadomości, bo laska z niej niezła.

Nate odłożył telefon i usiadł na materacu obok Wade’a, uważając, aby być poza zasięgiem jego nóg, bo gdy najemnik zechciałby się odkręcić, to Nate niemal z pewnością dostałby w ryj.

— Mówiłem ci to od początku — oznajmił i wzruszył ramionami. — Domino pomaga mi w czyszczeniu świata, nic więcej.

Wade opadł na plecy i wykopał nogi do przodu, aby je wyprostować; Nate zdążył się uchylić, bo mimo odległości nadal znalazł się w zasięgu kopniaka. Kiedy się wyprostował, Wade już siedział na materacu, ale z kolei zdecydowanie bliżej niż wcześniej. Nate zmarszczył brwi, bo najemnik wyciągał głowę w jego stronę i trzymał dłonie na swoich kolanach. Zanim mógł zapytać, o co mu chodzi (bo najpierw musiał uspokoić swoje pierdolone serce, które waliło jak głupie przez tą bliskość), Wade palnął:

— Twoja kolej.

Nate zmrużył oczy i wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem, czując, jak jego nozdrza się ruszają.

— Na co?

— No, żebyś mi powiedział, że nie potrafiłeś przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie pieprzę się z Colossusem.

Nate warknął i odwrócił głowę. Z chęcią ręka by mu się teraz odwinęła, ale nie chciał znowu załatwiać tej sprawy jak szczyl, tylko wolałby jak normalny dorosły. Rozmową. Zacisnął szczękę, zanim odchrząknął.

— Może się z nim nie pieprzysz, ale chciałbyś.

— No. — Wyglądało na to, że Wade nawet nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać, a o to właśnie się rozchodziło. Najemnik wstał, stanął przed Nate’em i zaczął się nieporadnie rozbierać ze swojego stroju. — _Ra-ra, Rasputin, Russia’s greatest love machine,_ jestem pewny, że to piosenka na cześć naszego Piotra. Tylko on jeden jest Rasputin na całą Rosję. _Ra-ra, u-lala, want your bad romance!_

Przez zdecydowanie zbyt długą chwilę Nate nie był w stanie pojąć, co się działo przed jego oczami. Wade, przy akompaniamencie swojego własnego śpiewu, najpierw rozpiął kostium i wysunął z niego ręce, unosząc je i robiąc _jazz hands._ Zostawił go tak rozpiętego, wiszącego mu w pasie, aby zacząć skakać na jednej nodze, a z drugiej ściągać but. I potem na odwrót. Dopiero kiedy zaczął zsuwać spodnie w dół, Nate chrząknął.

— Co ty odpierdalasz? — zapytał ochryple i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, ale nie spuszczał z Wade’a oczu.

— Wiesz, dla większości osób byłoby to oczywiste — odparł Wade, wychodząc z nogawek i strzepując jedną zdecydowanie za długo ze swojej stopy. Podszedł bliżej Nate’a. — Bo może dzięki temu do ciebie dotrze, że skoro _ty_ — tutaj dźgnął Nate’a palcem w pierś — możesz bujać się w żonie i mimo to chcesz mnie przelecieć, to i _ja_ mogę chcieć, aby dwóch metalowych mięśniaków mnie wyruchało. Jeden nie wyklucza drugiego.

Po tych słowach Wade oparł się o ramiona Nate’a i zaczął wchodzić na jego kolana. Nate nie zrzucił go z siebie, ale też nie pozwolił mu się za bardzo przysunąć. Chwycił go za biodra i trzymał z dala od swojej miednicy. Wade siłował się z nim, zapierając się o barki Nate’a, aby przyciągnąć go do siebie, skamląc żałośnie, jak zbity pies.

— _Wade_ — warknął Nate, zaciskając swoją techno-organiczną rękę mocniej na ciele najemnika, mając nadzieję, że ból chociaż trochę go uspokoi. Kiedy to nie podziałało, Nate warknął jeszcze raz, tym razem na dodatek pokazując zęby.

Wade zacisnął jedną dłoń we włosach Nate’a, a drugą zahaczył o jego kark. Oparł swoje czoło o czoło Nate’a, sprawiając, że ten mógł tylko zezować na jego maskę.

— Taki byłeś kurewsko zazdrosny, a teraz co, pies ogrodnika? — syknął Wade, nadal się z nim siłując. — Sam nie weźmiesz, ale chuj cię strzela, jak myślisz, że ktoś inny bierze?

Odepchnął Nate’a, odsuwając się od niego. Chciał zejść z jego kolan, ale nadal był trzymany w silnym uścisku. Wyprostował się, górując nad Nate’em. Ale ten miał za sobą siłę techno-organicznego wirusa, więc nawet przypomnienie, że Wade jest wyższy, nie robiło na nim wrażenia.

Na dodatek najemnik siedział na nim prawie nagi; był to tylko dla Nate’a plus, bo oznaczało, że Wade nie ma pod ręką żadnej ze swoich broni – które albo zostały po wizycie w Baxter Building, albo porwał z bagażnika Dopindera – ale też Nate mógł przyglądać się jego mięśniom tyle, ile chciał. Jedynym problemem był fakt, że dwie części ciała Wade’a, którymi Nate był aktualnie najbardziej zainteresowany, były zasłonięte…

— Ściągnij maskę — zarządził, decydując, że najpierw zawalczy o odsłonięcie twarzy Wade’a.

Najemnik prychnął, ale przestał się wyrywać. Nadal siedział napięty jak struna, ale skończył z siłowaniem się.

— Zapomniałem, że masz pojebany fetysz — oznajmił, ale nie sięgnął po maskę. — Większość osób wolałaby, żebym w ogóle najlepiej nie pokazywał ani kawałka skóry.

— Nie jestem większością osób. — Nate postanowił zaryzykować i skoro Wade siedział w bezruchu, to przesunął swoje ręce po jego bokach, w górę i w dół, doskonale czując pod palcami każdą bliznę. — Mam zamiar pieprzyć się _z tobą,_ a nie z losową, chętną dziurą.

Na te słowa Wade zamaszyście zrzucił maskę, odsłaniając szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Wykorzystał to, że Nate głaskał go po torsie, i przysunął się bliżej, obejmując rękoma jego twarz i pochylając się do jego ucha, aby zapytać:

— A co, jeśli chcę, abyś zerżnął mnie tak, jakbym był losową, chętną dziurą? — Oddech Wade’a był gorący na jego skórze. Nate warknął i zacisnął dłonie na jego udach, kiedy poczuł, że ten przesuwa nosem pod jego uchem. — Pachniesz jak Old Spice i proch. _Mmm._

Wade przylgnął do niego, więc Nate chciał to wykorzystać, ale też dać mu nauczkę. Swoją techno-organiczną ręką chwycił jego bokserki i pociągnął, zrywając je z ciała Wade’a, który w odpowiedzi tylko się zaśmiał radośnie, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Nate był na tyle _oczarowany_ tym śmiechem, że chciał go posmakować, wyciągnął więc szyję do Wade’a, który z kolei odchylił głowę z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

— Za wysoko? — rzucił zaczepnie, zaciskając dłonie na barkach Nate’a.

Nate był przyzwyczajony do humoru w sypialni, ale wyzwania zdarzały się bardzo rzadko. Powinien się domyślić, że ktoś taki jak Wade łatwo się nie da, mimo że jego erekcja wskazywała, jak bardzo jest chętny. Nate postanowił, że spróbuje raz – dlatego uniósł swoją zdrową rękę do głowy Wade’a i próbował go do siebie przysunąć. Najemnik ani drgnął, wracając do siłowania się. Uśmiech na jego twarzy mówił, że doskonale się bawi kosztem Nate’a, więc ten tylko warknął i stwierdził, że nie będzie się pchał tam, gdzie go nie chcą.

Poczeka, aż Wade będzie na tyle zdesperowany, że sam będzie się na niego rzucał. Wcześniej podziałało, skoro miał go na kolanach.

— I co, staruszku, na twojej wysokości nie ten tlen, szybko się męczysz?

— Wręcz przeciwnie — burknął Nate i przesunął dłonie pod pośladki najemnika. Nie chciał go poprawiać, że z tlenem na wysokościach było na odwrót. Wade zdążył tylko unieść brew i otworzyć usta, zanim Nate wstał, uniósł go i rzucił go na materac. — Mam wystarczająco dużo siły na ciebie.

— Obiecanki-cacanki — odpowiedział Wade, ale sam, bez ponaglania, przesunął się dalej na łóżko. Rozłożył się jak rozgwiazda i wpatrywał w Nate’a. — Fetysz nasycony czy nadal chcesz się gapić?

Nate rzeczywiście przesuwał po nim wzrokiem, bo nie chciał nawet zaprzeczać, że nie myślał o tej chwili. Po prostu nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się do tego na głos; ego Wade’a było wystarczająco duże. Z drugiej strony jego samoocena co do aparycji była zaskakująco niska, więc Nate coś będzie musiał z tym zrobić.

Myślał o tym, kiedy ściągał koszulkę i podchodził do szafki nocnej, aby wyciągnąć z niej tubkę lubrykantu. Przy okazji schował do środka pluszowego misia Hope, z zadowoleniem nie słysząc żadnego komentarza od strony swojego gościa. Zanim wszedł na łóżko, rozebrał się cały, aby Wade mógł wgapiać się w tak bardzo fascynujący go wirus na ciele Nate’a.

— Naprawdę nie masz metalowego kutasa — oznajmił z zawodem Wade.

Nate klęknął między jego nogami i uszczypnął go w udo.

— Za późno, żeby spierdolić do Rosjanina.

Wade westchnął i dramatycznie przyłożył dłoń do czoła.

— Zdzierżę jakoś ten ciężar.

Nate nie chciał myśleć nawet w żartach o tym, że Colossus ma coś, czego on nie ma, a na co Wade jest wyraźnie napalony. Dlatego, mimo urażonej dumy, postanowił dać mu coś, dzięki czemu wybije mu z głowy innych facetów. Zwłaszcza metalowych.

Przyłożył swoją techno-organiczną rękę do mostka Wade’a, przytrzymując go na materacu, z zadowoleniem rejestrując, że to sprawiło, że Wade’owi zabiło mocniej serce. Pochylił się i mruknął cicho na widok erekcji najemnika.

— O kurwa — sapnął Wade, kiedy poczuł pierwsze liźnięcie na penisie. — Tak bez gumki?

Nate przerwał i uniósł głowę na tyle, aby móc na niego spojrzeć.

— Masz coś przeciwko?

— Uf — sapnął Wade i uderzył głową w poduszkę. — W sumie to nie. Jak nie chcesz ograniczyć bałaganu, to droga wolna, to twoje łóżko. Choróbska ode mnie nie złapiesz.

— Hn.

Nate wrócił do jego erekcji, chociaż obie jego ręce też były już zajęte. Tej zdrowej udało się otworzyć tubkę i wydusić lubrykant, więc przyłożył palec do wejścia Wade’a. Jak się spodziewał, najemnik prawie podskoczył.

— Kurwa, zimne! Uprzedzaj! — wrzasnął, moszcząc się na poduszkach.

— Miałem zajęte usta — odpowiedział Nate, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

— To wróć do roboty.

Zaśmiał się cicho i kciukiem techno-organicznej ręki zaczął głaskać skórę Wade’a – a tak precyzyjnie położył na nim dłoń, że teraz mógł sięgnąć jego sutka. W końcu objął też główkę penisa Wade’a wargami i okręcił wokół niej język, czując wszystkie blizny, których i tu nie brakowało. Zapamiętał, aby kiedyś spróbować go ujeżdżać, bo będzie to na pewno ciekawe przeżycie. Na ten moment jednak chciał czegoś innego, więc zaczął na zmianę opuszczać i unosić głowę, zapoznając się na nowo z uczuciem fiuta w ustach.

Wsunął w Wade’a palec, ale kiedy próbował go nim rozciągnąć, najemnik syknął i złapał Nate’a za włosy. Nie pozwolił mu się unieść, ale i tak Nate zdołał zerknąć na jego twarz – na której zagościł grymas.

— Okej, wszystko pięknie-ładnie, ale wolałbym, żebyś wpakował tylko trochę nawilżenia we mnie i nie wpychał swoich kościstych paluchów. Dam sobie radę bez tego.

Nate nie miał zamiaru się z nim kłócić. Wade doskonale znał się ze swoją prostatą – Nate nadal miał w pamięci ten wykład, który najemnik wygłosił w taksówce. Niepotrzebnie, bo Nate też był za pan brat ze swoją prostatą. Skoro więc Wade tak chciał, to Nate zmienił taktykę i zaczął masować skórę za jego jądrami aż do jego wejścia, nawilżając je.

— _Och_ — wydusił Wade, głaszcząc Nate’a po głowie. — Tak dobrze — pochwalił.

Nate chciał Wade’a w swoim życiu. Chciał jego fochów, jego dziwactw, jego dotyku. Nasunął się na jego erekcję głębiej, testując swój odruch wymiotny, a kiedy wszystko było w porządku, wepchnął go sobie _jeszcze głębiej_ do gardła. Zaczął wokół niego przełykać, uszczypnął jego sutek, chwycił jądra w dłoń. Chciał pokazać, co ma do zaoferowania, jeśli Wade zdecyduje się zostać u jego boku.

— Nate, _Nate_ — mamrotał Wade. Znowu zacisnął włosy Nate’a w pięść, ale też uniósł uda i zakleszczył go między nimi. Jakby Nate był wszystkim, czego potrzebował. — _We mnie,_ już! — zarządził, sycząc przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Chcę dojść na twoim fiucie, _Na-ate!_

Pomimo techno-organicznego wirusa do pomocy, cała wizja Nate’a zawęziła się tylko do wijącego się pod nim ciała. Widział tylko Wade’a, nic więcej się w tej chwili nie liczyło. Odetchnął głęboko i wydusił więcej lubrykantu na rękę, po czym zaczął sobie obciągać, przyglądając się, jak promienie słoneczne wpadają przez okno prosto na łóżko, rzucając cienie na ciele Wade’a.

Bardzo podobał mu się ten widok, więc nie miał zamiaru go sobie psuć. Będą mieli cały dzień, potem całą noc, aby wszystko nadrobić. Nadal się nawet nie pocałowali, ale Nate miał już inne plany.

— Nate. — Wade uniósł się na łokciach, aby wpatrywać się w dłoń Nate’a.

— Jestem — odpowiedział Cable. Chwycił nogi Wade’a i zarzucił je na swoją klatkę piersiową, krzyżując je w kolanach; w ten sposób jego głowa znajdowała się między łydkami Wade’a. — Chcę na ciebie patrzeć.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, że jestem twój? — mruknął Wade, rozkładając ręce na bok. Wyglądało na to, że ta pozycja mu odpowiadała; leżał na plecach, z nogami w górze. Być może odpowiadała mu za bardzo, bo zacisnął łydki na szyi Nate’a. — Chcesz, żebym był twój?

— _Tak_ — warknął Nate, kładąc tym razem zdrową rękę na jego piersi.

— Pokaż, co masz — odparł Wade, zakładając ręce za głowę.

Nate uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Podszedł na kolanach bliżej, rozszerzając je mocniej, i zaczął wsuwać się w Wade’a, pomagając sobie dłonią. Położył techno-organiczną rękę na jego biodrze, powolnymi pchnięciami wchodząc w niego głębiej, przypatrując się rozłożonemu pod nim najemnikowi. Ten wsunął dłonie pod poduszkę i zaciskał ją dookoła głowy, zagryzając wargę i wyciągając się jak struna. Wykorzystywał łydki przy szyi Nate’a, aby nim kierować, zaciskając je mocniej, gdy coś było nie tak, dusząc go.

Kiedy w końcu Nate wszedł w niego cały, obaj odetchnęli głęboko. Wade spojrzał na niego z leniwym uśmiechem i spuścił dłonie. Palce jednej chciał spleść z techno-organicznymi palcami Nate’a, który jednak nie pozwolił na to. Położył dłoń Wade’a na jego klatkę piersiową, aby mógł chwycić jego zdrową rękę.

— Mogę? — zapytał Nate, a kiedy Wade gorliwie pokiwał głową, pchnął biodrami do przodu. — _Ach_ — wydusił i na chwilę przymknął oczy.

Gdy je otworzył, Wade znowu przygryzał wargę, wpatrując się wygłodniale w twarz Nate’a – a konkretniej w jego usta. Tak, jak Nate się spodziewał, _teraz_ Wade’owi się zachciało pocałunków.

Wywrócił oczami, ale zaczął rytmicznie ruszać biodrami, szukając odpowiedniego kąta, który będzie dla Wade’a najbardziej przyjemny. Ciche pojękiwania ze strony najemnika dały mu znać, że mimo iż prostaty jeszcze nie znalazł, to Wade i tak się dobrze bawił.

— _Nnn…_ Nate — westchnął Wade. — Tak, tak, Nate, dobrze, _Nate_ — mamrotał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Nate również się uśmiechnął i pocałował jego kostkę. Wade był zaskakująco… _potulny,_ kiedy był pieprzony, a Nate wierzył w naukę poprzez nagradzanie. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad nagrodą – objął erekcję Wade’a swoją techno-organiczną ręką i zaczął go obciągać. Nie spodziewał się, że najemnik aż krzyknie na ten dotyk, ale nie wybiło go to z rytmu.

— Wade — wychrypiał i _ugryzł_ go w nogę.

Czuł, jak Wade zaciska palce na jego dłoni, i widział, jak dochodzi. Odetchnął i samemu również pozwolił sobie dojść, wiedząc, że udało mu się tam najpierw doprowadzić partnera. Nogi Wade’a niemal od razu rozjechały się na bok, a Nate opadł do przodu, w ostatniej chwili wyciągnąwszy ręce, aby nie upaść na ciało pod sobą.

— Chodź tu — mruknął Wade, łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie. Zmarszczył czoło, niezadowolony, kiedy zorientował się, że nie da rady tak go pocałować. — Nate, przetransportuj się wyżej.

Nate wywrócił oczami i najpierw powoli wysunął się z niego. Wade syknął i przewrócił się na bok – prawie zahaczając nogą o głowę Nate’a – ale nie przewrócił się całkiem na bok.

— Zaraz wracam — oznajmił Nate.

Pocałował najemnika w ramię i przeszedł do łazienki, gdzie najpierw sam szybko się obmył, a potem wrócił z ręcznikiem dla Wade’a. Klęknął za nim i wytarł go delikatnie między nogami. Wade sam obrócił się przodem do niego, opadając na plecy, więc Nate mógł wytrzeć też jego brzuch.

W końcu odrzucił ręcznik na ziemię koło drzwi do łazienki i przesunął się tak, aby jego twarz zawisła tuż nad twarzą najemnika. Wade uśmiechał się, ale tym razem nie było w tym chytrości czy psotliwości. Nate widział na niej tylko zadowolenie i, po raz kolejny, potulność. Sam czuł się lepiej po tym seksie, jakby ciężar tygodni wreszcie opuścił jego ramiona.

Wade wyciągnął ręce do góry i przyłożył dłoń do policzka Nate’a, drugą kładąc na jego głowie i przysuwając go bliżej siebie, do pocałunku. W końcu.

Czasami Nate wyobrażał sobie, jak – jeśli w ogóle – będzie wyglądał ich pierwszy pocałunek. Spodziewał się raczej wielu krzyków, śliny i zębów. A tymczasem rzeczywistość okazała się całkiem inna; było przyjemnie, spokojnie, wręcz delikatnie. Bez nacisków, bez próby zadawania bólu.

Wolał tę rzeczywistość od swoich założeń.

— Słuchałeś, kiedy mówiłem o orgazmie wspomaganym prostatą — wymamrotał Wade, kiedy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie. Uśmiechał się szerzej i zaciskał pięść na włosach Nate’a, który westchnął i położył się obok. Wade od razu przylgnął do niego. — Dobrze wiedzieć, że rury jeszcze naoliwione. Nic nie jebło w trakcie. Czy ten twój wirus może zaraża? Jest chorobą weneryczną?

Aby zamknąć mu mordę, Nate po prostu znowu go pocałował. Sądząc po chichocie Wade’a, najemnik na to właśnie liczył.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozycja Nate'a i Wade'a: <https://badgirlsbible.com/criss-cross-sex-position>


	6. Szóstka w totka

_— Słuchałeś, kiedy mówiłem o orgazmie wspomaganym prostatą — wymamrotał Wade, kiedy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie. Uśmiechał się szerzej i zaciskał pięść na włosach Nate’a, który westchnął i położył się obok. Wade od razu przylgnął do niego. — Dobrze wiedzieć, że rury jeszcze naoliwione. Nic nie jebło w trakcie. Czy ten twój wirus może zaraża? Jest chorobą weneryczną?_

_Aby zamknąć mu mordę, Nate po prostu znowu go pocałował. Sądząc po chichocie Wade’a, najemnik na to właśnie liczył._

sss

Pobudka po drzemce była jednocześnie nieprzyjemna, ale i zadowalająca. Natarczywe buczenie telefonu Wade’a nie pozwoliło im do końca odespać i zebrać siły na kolejne rundy seksu, ale Nate miał to szczęście – opłacało się przebywać w towarzystwie Domino, bo szczęście jednak na niego skapywało – że to nie do niego ktoś się dobijał. Dlatego Nate mruknął coś i wtulił policzek w poduszkę z uśmieszkiem. Poczuł, jak leżący za nim Wade jęczy pod nosem w jego kark i obejmuje go mocniej, przysuwając się do Nate’a jak najbliżej.

— Mógłbyś to chociaż wyłączyć — burknął Nate, ale jednocześnie położył dłoń na ręce Wade’a, który z kolei pocałował go w szyję i splótł ich palce ze sobą.

— Albo możemy pozwolić mu dzwonić i wykorzystać wibracje do…

— Nie — przerwał mu Nate. — Bo jak przez przypadek odbierzesz, to nie dość, że osoba, która dzwoni, dowie się więcej, niż powinna, ale przerwiesz całą zabawę.

Poczuł na karku szeroki uśmiech najemnika.

— Ale nie jesteś przeciwko wibrującym zabawkom?

— Sam wyglądasz jak zatyczka analna i nawet się ruszasz, więc technicznie liczysz się jako wibrująca zabawka.

Wade uwolnił swoją dłoń i klepnął Nate’a w pośladek – pewnie chciał pokazać, jak może zawibrować samym Nate’em, dupek. Podniósł się i potarł policzek o rosnący zarost na szczęce Nate’a, po czym z westchnieniem sięgnął po swój kostium na podłodze i zaczął w nim szukać telefonu.

— O, _facetime,_ byłoby naprawdę niezręcznie, jakbym odebrał w trakcie — zauważył. Usiadł za Nate’em po turecku, na szczęście odwrócony do niego plecami. Nate odetchnął głęboko i chciał znowu zasnąć, ale wtedy usłyszał, z kim Wade się wita. — Hej, mój ulubiony metalowy człowieku!

— Wade, gdzie jesteś? Mieliśmy się spotkać dwie godziny temu — powiedział Colossus.

Nate spiął się cały i otworzył oczy.

— Wyskoczyło mi coś ważnego i kompletnie zapomniałem, że miałem być gdziekolwiek indziej — odparł Wade. — Gdybyś wiedział, to byś mi się nie dziwił, _bo powiem ci,_ że dawno nie czułem się tak dobrze połamany.

— Gdzie w ogóle jesteś? — zapytał Rosjanin, tonem surowszym niż wcześniej.

— A, wiesz… — zaczął swój wywód Wade, odpowiadając wymijająco.

Nate rozważał swoje opcje. Obrócił się na plecy i zobaczył, że Wade siedzi z maską na twarzy i patrzy na telefon z góry, więc Nate’a nie było w ogóle widać. Mógł się zabawić kosztem najemnika; wsunąć w niego dwa palce i przyglądać się, jak Wade próbuje rozmawiać z Colossusem, kiedy Nate masuje jego prostatę. Ale był z tym pewien problem – Wade z pewnością w żaden sposób nie starałby się ukrywać tego, że ktoś mu właśnie robi palcówę. Na pewno nie przed Colossusem, którego obmacywał w każdej możliwej okazji.

Zazdrość nadal gotowała się w Nacie, ale powoli ustępowała uczuciu zadowolenia. To z nim Wade był teraz w łóżku, nie z Rosjaninem. To z nim spędził ponad pół dnia na ruchaniu. To jemu rzucił się na (niepotrzebny) ratunek.

Nate uniósł się na łokciach i odwrócił do Wade’a. Nadal pieprzył o niczym, pewnie doprowadzając Colossusa do szału, bo ten nadal czekał na odpowiedź. Nate podniósł się całkiem i objął Wade’a jedną ręką w pasie, drugą – techno-organiczną – dookoła obojczyków. Wade był tak zdziwiony, że zamknął swoją jadaczkę, ale Colossus musiał być jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony, bo kiedy Nate oparł brodę o ramię Wade’a, to Rosjanin nadal nie mógł znaleźć języka w gębie.

— Potrzebujesz Wade’a pilnie do czegoś czy zadzwoniłeś, aby dać mu po łapach? — zapytał Nate, opierając skroń o głowę najemnika.

Wade uniósł wolną dłoń i złapał przedramię Nate’a, po czym zaczął je głaskać.

— Jak chcesz mnie ukarać, to Nate może mi dać kilka klapsów — wtrącił radosnym głosem. Nate nie widział jego twarzy, ale mógłby się założyć, że szczerzył się szeroko, więc aby zachować chociaż pozory przyzwoitości, napiął mięśnie tak, że ścisnął nieco jego gardło. — Och, _kinky_ — mruknął Wade, ale tak cicho, że Colossus na pewno tego nie usłyszał.

— Nie wiedziałem, że w czymś przerywam — odezwał się w końcu Rosjanin.

Na jego twarzy był grymas obrzydzenia, który próbował ukryć, ale skoro Nate go zauważył, to nie było możliwości, aby Wade’owi to umknęło. Uścisnął go mocniej w pasie i mruknął w stronę telefonu.

— Przerywasz — warknął. Jego techno-organiczna ręka była na tyle blisko telefonu, że Nate połączył się z nim i rozłączył rozmowę. Dopiero wtedy zaczął całować Wade’a po szyi.

Był trochę rozdarty. Z jednej strony grubiańsko cieszył się, że Wade zobaczył, co Colossus myśli o uprawianiu seksu z kimś takim, jak on, a z drugiej to zniesmaczenie otarło się też o niego, bo Rosjanin równie dobrze mógł rzygnąć na myśl nie tylko o Wadzie uprawiającym seks, ale o Wadzie uprawiającym seks konkretnie z Nate’em. Żaden z nich nie był standardowo przystojny; Nate nie miał niskiej samooceny, nie przywiązywał wagi do tego, co inni o nim myślą. Ale doskonale wiedział, że Wade – mimo swojego pyskatego, lekkomyślnego usposobienia – zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wygląda, i jak ludzie na niego patrzą. Zakładał maskę, aby rozmawiać z Colossusem, do kurwy nędzy, mimo że Rosjanin widział go już bez niej.

Nate się wkurwił. Warknął znowu i przechylił się do tyłu, ciągnąc Wade’a za sobą.

— Heeej, teraz to nie wiem, czy chcesz mnie znowu przelecieć czy może mnie sprać. I to nie w ten fajny sposób, z klapsami, tylko z flakami na wierzchu.

— Pudło — odpowiedział Nate, ale nie wyjaśnił, co zamierza. Stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jak po prostu pokaże.

Zepchnął Wade’a z siebie, ale przytrzymał go na plecach na materacu. Szybkim, mocnym ruchem ściągnął maskę z jego głowy.

— _Ał_ — jęknął Wade, teatralnie rozkładając się tak, jakby Nate go dźgnął i Wade właśnie umierał. — Naprawdę nie wiem, czego chcesz, Nate.

Nate uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Nie odpowiedział, ale pochylił się nad biodrami Wade’a i polizał jego jeszcze miękkiego penisa.

— O, okej, tego chcesz, smacznego — sapnął Wade i rozszerzył nogi. — Jakbyś chciał pobawić się tam jeszcze głębiej, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

Nate zaśmiał się lekko, opierając czoło o jego udo.

— Doskonale wiem, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko — powiedział. — Może dostaniesz, może nie.

— _Ha_ — zaczął Wade, ale sapnął, kiedy Nate zaczął go całować i wylizywać. — W sumie dobrze, że nie muszę na to zarobić byciem dobrym chłopcem, bo za chuja pana bym się nie załapał.

Nate czuł, jak erekcja najemnika rośnie pod jego ustami, więc wolał zająć się nią, a nie odpowiedzią. Wade i tak uwielbiał słuchać swojego głosu.

— Wiesz — podjął na nowo najemnik, przeczesując włosy Nate’a palcami. — Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz taki chętny, aby zbliżać twarz do jakiejkolwiek części mojego ciała. — Nate burknął i wziął główkę jego penisa w usta. Wade syknął i zacisnął pięść na jego włosach, ale po chwili zsunął dłoń na policzek Nate’a. — A jednak zaskoczyłeś mnie nie tylko tym, ale też z jaką _chęcią_ wpychasz swój język gdzie popadnie.

Nate przymknął oczy, pozwalając, aby na jego twarzy pojawiła się przyjemność, jaką czerpał z tego prostego aktu, który wykonywał. Usłyszał, jak Wade ostro wciąga powietrze na ten widok, co prawie wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy – prawie, bo usta miał zajęte. Po całym tym wcześniejszym seksie był tak rozluźniony, że nie miał odruchu wymiotnego – a przynajmniej tak zakładał. Postanowił to sprawdzić.

Przesunął głowę bliżej, aby erekcja Wade’a dotknęła jego gardła, pozostał tak na chwilę, po czym cofnął się i powtórzył ten ruch. Każda zmiana w oddechu Wade’a, każde drgnięcie jego mięśni, to, jak zaciskał dłoń na karku Nate’a, to wszystko powodowało, że Nate czuł się coraz lepiej. Nie przejmował się niczym, czy to myślami o Colossusie, czy czymś innym.

I tu był jego, hm, _błąd._

Czuł już wcześniej, że Wade zaczyna się wiercić, ale przypisał to swoim działaniom. Nie spodziewał się, że najemnik przesuwał się, aby móc unieść głowę i polizać erekcję Nate’a od główki po nasadę. Z zaskoczenia aż wypuścił penisa Wade’a ze swoich ust i spojrzał w dół swojego ciała.

Wade leżał komicznie skrzywiony w bok, podpierając się na łokciu i boleśnie wyginając szyję, aby móc wargami dotykać erekcję Nate’a.

— Czekaj — odezwał się Nate. Wyprostował się do klęczek i znowu pchnął Wade’a płasko na materac. Klęknął nad jego głową, po czym pochylił się znowu do jego bioder. Zanim jednak na nowo zaczął robić mu loda, to złapał go za tył ud, swoje nogi bezprecedensowo zacisnął na głowie Wade’a i obrócił ich obu na bok.

— Ooo, staruszek się już męczy tak szybko, co? — parsknął najemnik, ale ochoczo przysunął się bliżej, kiedy Nate rozluźnił nogi, aby dobrać się do jego penisa.

Nate nie miał zamiaru prowadzić z nim dyskusji, wolał skupić się na przyjemniejszych rzeczach. Obciągali sobie wzajemnie – Nate był pewny, że Wade z determinacją chciał być lepszy od niego, ale Nate nie pisał się na żadne zawody czy wyścigi. Chciał najemnikowi zrobić dobrze i był zadowolony, że Wade się odwdzięcza.

Musiał przyznać, że przyzwyczaił się już do uczucia skóry najemnika. Teraz nawet znajdowanie każdego wgłębienia, każdej blizny, było ciekawe i przyjemne, mimo że jeszcze bardziej zwiększało różnicę między jego żoną a Wade’em. Ale to było akurat na plus; nie chciał, aby Wade myślał, że jest tylko zastępstwem za Hope, a sam nie chciał też ich porównywać w tym względzie. Owszem, byli do siebie podobni, ale Nate nie miał zamiaru nikogo wykorzystywać tylko dlatego, że tej drugiej osoby nie miał przy sobie.

To Nate doszedł pierwszy, na usta i twarz najemnika, jęcząc zduszenie przez erekcję Wade’a, którą najemnik wpychał drobnymi pchnięciami bioder do jego gardła. Nate zakrztusił się i odsunął trochę, kiedy Wade zaczął dochodzić, ale tylko na tyle, aby główka jego penisa nadal była na jego języku, aby mógł wszystko przełknąć.

Kiedy łapali oddech, Nate obrócił się na plecy, ale Wade przekręcił się i przeczołgał do niego, aby położyć głowę na jego ramieniu. Nate objął go ręką i przycisnął do siebie, co Wade uznał za pozwolenie na bycie ośmiornicą. Przerzucił przez niego rękę i nogę, wtulając nos w szyję Nate’a.

— Mimo tych wszystkich metalowych części nadal jesteś bardzo tulaśny — odezwał się Wade, moszcząc się wygodnie.

— Masz niskie wymagania — odparł Nate i pocałował go w czoło.

— No — zgodził się najemnik i wzruszył ramionami. — Skoro nie przeszkadza mi spanie u Althei…

Nate westchnął.

— Zamiast wydawać całą kasy na mnie i Domino, mógłbyś sobie kupić jakieś mieszkanie.

— A po co? Nie mam z kim go dzielić. A poza tym, ktoś musi być waszym sponsorem, skoro ty nie chcesz objąć roli _sugar daddy_ …

Był to bardzo rodzinny sentyment, pomijając ostatni komentarz. Nate podejrzewał, że ta wzmianka o nim była po to, aby odwrócić jego uwagę od tego właśnie sentymentu.

— Hn — mruknął, pozwalając Wade’owi zachować to dla siebie.

Na razie.

No i nie chciał się kłócić o szczegóły, takie jak to, że bycie _sugar daddy_ wiąże się z posiadaniem pieniędzy, więc w tym związku Nate był _sugar baby_ dla Wade’a. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, bo może jednak warto o tym wspomnieć…

— Ale chyba musiałbym pojawić się u X-Men — podjął Wade, unosząc się na ręce. — Za cholerę nie pamiętam, po co Colossus mnie tam chciał, ale skoro dzwonił, to…

Nate nie dał mu skończyć. Podniósł się i usiadł na nim okrakiem, złapał jego nadgarstki i przytrzymał je przy jego głowie. Widząc uśmieszek Wade’a, Nate zrozumiał, że to było specjalnie, że najemnik nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać, ale chciał Nate’a podpuścić – i mu się to udało.

Nate wynagrodził mu to rimmingiem i palcówką, zanim jego penis odzyskał siły, aby po raz kolejny go przelecieć.

sss

— Ej, zobacz! — odezwał się Wade i wysunął się z ramion Nate’a, zszedł z jego kolan i podszedł do okna. — Jakie romantyczne! Się zaraz porzygam, takie kurewsko romantyczne!

Nate westchnął i obrócił głowę do tyłu, poprawiając erekcję w spodniach. Nie tak dawno wrócił z kolejnej akcji z Domino, a Wade wpadł do jego pokoju niecałe pięć minut po tym, jak Nate wyszedł spod prysznica w luźnych ciuchach. Jego koszulka leżała na ziemi, bo Wade wpakował się na kolana Nate’a i pierwsze co zrobił, to ją zrzucił. Kiedy się migdalili, Nate’owi udało się rozpiąć i zsunąć górę kostiumu najemnika i już dobierał się do niego bardziej, kiedy Wade stwierdził, że to, co dzieje się za oknem, jest o wiele ciekawsze, niż ręce Nate’a obmacujące jego tyłek i wsuwające się pod kostium.

Nate miał nadzieję, że dłuższa, miesięczna rozłąka nie sprawi, że Wade się nim znudzi. Wyjechał już dwa dni po tym, jak najemnik “uratował go” z Baxter Building. Na cały miesiąc.

Westchnął jeszcze raz i podszedł do nadal podekscytowanego Wade’a, który wyglądał za okno. Stanął obok niego i objął go pasie jedną ręką, szukając tego, co mogło zwrócić uwagę najemnika. Znalazł to niemal od razu; na niebie, wielkimi, ognistymi literami, było napisane:

SPIDER-MANIE! SPOTKAJ SIĘ ZE MNĄ TAM GDZIE OSTATNIO

— Młoda, kurwa, miłość, jakby nie mogli być ohydnie zakochani gdzieś, gdzie nie będą nam wpychać tego do gardła, jestem _maksymalnie tolerancyjny_ — zaczął tyradę Wade — ale nie sądziłem, że Torch nadal będzie tak latał za Pajączkiem, skoro ten się okazał tchórzem…

— Co? — Nate zmarszczył brwi. Chodziło mu o fakt, że Wade nazwał Spider-Mana “Pajączkiem”, ale Wade zaczął tłumaczyć coś innego:

— No, JJJ ma nowy materiał do masturbacji, ma na nagraniu, jak Spider-Man spierdala od Zielonego Goblina i puszcza to w zwolnionym tempie gdzie tylko może, wszyscy mają wyjebane na Pajączka teraz. Torch pewnie chce mu przypalić dupę. Zazdro. Ała!

Nate nie zauważył, kiedy ścisnął ramię wokół Wade’a tak mocno. Szybko go puścił i oparł się o parapet, mrużąc oczy. Spider-Man uciekający od złoczyńców? To do niego niepodobne… Ach! No tak! Oparł się o framugę okna i skrzyżował ramiona, spoglądając na Wade’a z uśmieszkiem. Najemnik nawet nie wiedział, jak blisko był, nazywając ten gest “kurewsko romantycznym”. O ile Nate dobrze pamiętał, Johnny Storm spędził całą noc, czekając na Spider-Mana na głowie Statui Wolności, aby Spider-Man mógł wyjaśnić, co się stało.

A Wade mógł jęczeć i pierdolić na to ile wlezie, ale widać było po nim, że takie gesty mu się podobają. Nate podszedł do niego i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię.

— Nie przejmuj się, superbohaterski status Spider-Mana się nie zmieni przez to jedno potknięcie.

— Nie? — jęknął Wade i cały jakby oklapł. — A już myślałem, że przejdzie na naszą stronę i będę miał dostęp do jego tyłka.

Nate czuł, jak zadrżała mu powieka. Zrzucił Wade’a na materac tak, aby wylądował na nim klatką piersiową, ale jego nogi były na ziemi.

— Zawsze mówiłeś, że za dupami nie latasz — warknął, pochylając się nad Wade’em i wpychając jego twarz w materac, nie dając mu szans na odpowiedź. — Mój fiut już cię nie zadowala?

Wade pomachał rękami na boki, potem poklepał Nate’a po boku jedną ręką, a drugą pokazał uniesiony kciuk.

— No ja myślę — odpowiedział Nate i szybko, szorstko zsunął kostium z tyłka Wade’a. Lubrykant miał pod ręką, więc sięgnął go i wydusił na jego wejście dość sporo. Przyłożył do niego penisa i ocierał się o niego, zgarniając płyn erekcją i mrucząc w piersi z zadowolenia, kiedy Wade zaczął się wiercić niecierpliwie. — Słucham? — zapytał wrednie, pozwalając najemnikowi na to, aby odwrócił głowę w bok.

— Przelecisz mnie czy będziesz się bawił? — warknął Wade, oddychając ciężko. — Chciałeś mi dać swojego fiuta, abym zapomniał o innych dupach, to na co jeszcze, kurwa, czekasz?

Nate uniósł brwi i pochylił się nad nim. Wsunął w Wade’a palec, aby rozprowadzić lubrykant.

— Na “proszę” — odpowiedział, pocierając główką penisa jądra Wade’a.

— Weź się, kurwa, jebnij swoim “proszę” — wymamrotał Wade w materac, ale po chwili odetchnął głęboko. — Nate, ja cię bardzo proszę, żebyś wpieprzył mnie w łóżko swoim fiutem, abym zapomniał, jak się nazywam. Miesiąc na to czekałem! Jebany miesiąc!

— Masz dobre argumenty — przyznał Nate, śmiejąc się lekko, ale posłusznie wchodząc w Wade’a powolnymi pchnięciami. Pochylił się nad nim kiedy był już cały w środku i pocałował go w łopatkę. — Daj znać, kiedy mogę się ruszać.

— Ehe — odpowiedział Wade. — Możesz.

— Już?

— A co, kurwa, myślisz, że nie mam zabawek i cały miesiąc wzdychałem za tobą, i pisałem ci ogniste wiadomości na niebie?

Nate zaśmiał się znowu, ale też wyprostował i złapał Wade’a z biodra, aby dać mu to, czego najemnik się domagał.

Po wszystkim, kiedy siedzieli normalnie na łóżku, a Wade wciskał palce tam, gdzie nie powinien – szukając szpar między techno-organicznymi częściami Nate’a – ten złapał brodę najemnika i uniósł jego twarz do swojej.

— Tak sobie myślałem — zaczął.

— Bolało? — odparł od razu Wade. — Ała! — rzucił, kiedy Nate zacisnął palce na jego brodzie.

— _Tak sobie myślałem_ — podjął na nowo — że skoro nie chcesz sam szukać mieszkania, a ja mam trochę dość mieszkania w hotelu… — urwał i uniósł brew.

— Ooo, _ooo!_ — zareagował Wade. Obrócił się tak, aby siedzieć przodem do Nate’a obok niego. — Chcesz, abym się wprowadził?

Nate pokiwał głową.

— Oczywiście nie tutaj — dodał. — Nie do hotelu.

— No, wiadomo — zgodził się Wade i pokiwał głową. — Możemy się wprowadzić nad bar.

Nate zamrugał i zacisnął dłoń na jego kolanie.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że siedziałeś u Althei przez cały ten czas, a miałeś całkiem dobre mieszkanie nad barem?

Wade wzruszył ramionami i obrócił się, aby oprzeć o tors Nate’a.

— No a co, Weasel już go nie używa. Nie wiem czy w ogóle używał, ale teraz jest też moje. No i fabuła wymagała, żebyś się dowiedział o jego istnieniu dopiero teraz. No to już wiesz.

Nate pokręcił głową i objął Wade’a, aby posadzić go na kolanach. Najemnik umościł się wygodnie i westchnął zadowolony.

— W jakim stanie jest to mieszkanie? — zapytał Nate, głaszcząc go po bokach.

— Jak na moje oko to możesz się spakować i wyjść stąd, i już nie wracać.

— Vanessę też byś tak od razu tam wpuścił?

— Vanessę też bym tam wpuścił — obiecał Wade.

— Hm — odparł Nate i pocałował go w czubek głowy. — Daj mi pół godziny. — Wade jęknął cicho zawiedziony i wtulił się w niego mocniej. — Godzinę — zgodził się Nate.

Życie z Wade’em na pewno będzie ciekawe. Nate nie będzie się nudził, wiedział to już teraz. A wkurwiony będzie chodzić przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Ale…

Ale będzie z Wade’em.

— Ale kurwa familijne zakończenie — mruknął Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moment, kiedy Peter uciekł od Zielonego Goblina i Johnny czekał całą noc na Spider-Mana na Statule Wolności, znajduje się w _Amazing Spider-Man #17-18_.
> 
> Dziękuję wam za wszystkie kudosy i podwójnie za komentarze!  
> Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło mi skończenie tego fika x.x

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)
> 
> Zmiany w Super Duper Cut:  
> \- Wade zrobił Cable'owi cały wywód na temat orgazmu wspomaganego prostatą (tak, stąd tytuł fika) i ogólnie było więcej skupienia na bottom!Wadzie,  
> \- Wade chciał Colossusowi zrobić loda, jak miał płot w mózgu,  
> \- po finałowej walce Wade powiedział, że nie chce się na razie umawiać,  
> \- “Don’t fuck Elvis”, “Too late”.


End file.
